Living With The Uchiha's: Akatsuki Chapters
by Katsutoshi96
Summary: Now we get Itachi's story of his life as a Sophomore at Konoha High and falling in love with the beautiful senior boy Kyuubi. Problem is Kyuubi doesn't seem to know he exists, will he ever win the love of his life? Prequel to LWTU, ITAKYUU lemons later
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys. Here we go with this new story!! It's been in my head for a while!

This fanfic is ItaKyuu!! **If you don't like the couple then don't read it.**

BUAHAHAA!! Okay here we go with explanations.

In the original Story Living with the Uchiha's you might remember Kyuubi as a small female fox. Just don't ask questions, all questions will be answered in future chapters.

I won't be going into Itachi's middle school years because that's no fun. There's no romance. =(

This is a prequel to the Living with the Uchiha's. It is about Itachi as a sophomore and onward. So sort of like a prequel through the original as well. If that makes any sense. I really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Akatsuki. I do however own the plot to this story! No touchy!! lol

**Living with the Uchiha's: Akatsuki Chapters  
Chapter 1:****  
**_**Love is blind**_

_**-Shakespeare's "The Merchant of Venice"**_

Itachi's chauffer pulled up about a block away from the high school, Itachi requested it personally because he didn't want to catch a crowd on his first day, especially before the entrance ceremony. Itachi was a rich kid, one that was raised in wealth and would most likely die in it. He never knew what it was like to grow up in poverty or with troubles because he had never really experienced them. His family owned a business on the outside known as the Uchiha corp. and his mother was a world renowned fashion designer. But that was just a ploy, the real reason for his family's wealth was because they were perhaps the largest syndicate of yakuza in the entire nation. It scared others to be around them, not because of the yakuza fact, but because of the power and wealth they held.

Itachi was a young boy, about 15 when he was entering in as a sophomore, with dark brown hair and black-red eyes. He was usually found with a cold, reserved stare towards anyone who would look in his general direction or attempt to talk to him. He had a certain group of friends, they were all members of his syndicate and were like bodyguards almost, not that he needed any. Itachi could easily fend for himself.

"Would you like me to tell your parents to meet you at the ceremony Itachi-sama?" The driver asked in his polite tone. Itachi nodded back with an uncaring look. "Yeah, just tell them to make sure they're not late. It'd be a bother to listen to them come in."

"Very good sir." With that the driver took off leaving Itachi to walk the rest of the way to school.

It felt nice to get out and to feel the cement under his feet as he began walking. There was just something about walking to school that calmed Itachi inside. He smiled to himself as he saw the gates to the school approaching, he just needed to get through the entrance ceremony and then he'd be attending High School.

After last year in middle school when he was taking high school entrance exams he was surprised to see all of his closest friends taking the same exam for the same school, and making it there with him. Nothing kept them apart. But then again, they were part of the same syndicate, so nothing COULD keep them apart. Money was man's best friend in that world.

They were part of the same gang, Akatsuki; (A small division off of their syndicate) the dawn of their twisted form of justice, their goal of becoming the badest of the bad. The gang was started by his own uncle to challenge any gang in the country to fight them. Their goal was to be greater than any other Yakuza in the nation.

As he walked through the gates to the school he saw the huge school, Konoha High. It wasn't your typical school of course. It was a school for rich kids. It was larger, about half the size of a college campus, that it held so many things. A HUGE track field, two multi-complex pools, five two story buildings, and much more. Another crazy thing about this school was that it took on a more western style of public schooling in the sense that nobody wore uniforms. It was all casual dress; you could wear anything that would fit in with dress codes. (But with a little money you could pretty much pull off whatever you wanted)

Itachi walked into the front most building and saw the many students staring at him, most were whispering and some girls were giggling as he looked their way. Itachi moved forward to a bulletin board that would show him where to go. The auditorium was in a part of the school called Iwagakure, or the earth part, it said that part of the school was where art classes were held.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder Itachi turned to glare at whomever it was that tapped him, his dark red eyes piercing the very soul of the person. That was, if the person even had a soul. Standing behind him was his uncle, Madara, and his son Tobi. Both smiled at him, Tobi showing of his pearly whites and Madara smirking.

"Welcome to Konoha High, Itachi." Madara said in his elegant voice, he was wearing a black suit that looked too expensive to've just been bought at a convenience store. Well he was an _Uchiha_ after all.

Madara looked at the map, "Are you lost Itachi?"

Itachi glared and looked at the map, "I'll figure it out." He said stubbornly, not wanting to talk to the man that he sold his life to. He had already been to the middle school just a mile away from this campus and it took him a week to memorize where everything was.

Madara chuckled a bit, "It's a rather large school, let's go to the office, there should be someone there that can help you around today." Itachi knew that Madara wasn't going to give up that easily so he just nodded in acceptance and followed him to the office.

A woman with short black hair sat at the receptionist's desk, seeming to be overworked and freaking out over it. "Konoha High, please hold. Konoha High, please hold. Konoha High, no, the principal is at the ceremony right now may I leave a message?" Itachi felt somewhat sorry for the poor girl, her life was sent over the edge when she saw Madara enter the room.

"Ahh!" She yelled getting up from her seat and bowing, nearly hitting her head on the counter, "Superintendant Uchiha, what honor do we have to see you today?"Madara waved his hand, "It's alright Shizune I'm here for my nephew's entrance ceremony. So I assume that Jiraiya isn't in right now?"

Shizune nodded feebly, "I'm afraid not; he headed down to the ceremony room a little while ago. Orochimaru-san is still here however, would that be okay?"

Madara thought for a moment and shook his head, "No, he probably has other things to worry about. I'll take him there myself. Would you make sure that student government is ready to go right afterwards though? Make sure that Kakashi isn't late this time okay?"

Shizune nodded and bowed once again, this time successfully hitting her head on the desk, "Owww… Yes sir…"

--

The entrance ceremony was boring, just like Itachi thought, it was nothing more than saying "Thanks for coming, and congrats on making it into our school." Itachi teetered around in his chair like a delinquent, only stopping when the principal, Jiraiya, told everyone to go out to look at the class rosters to see where they'd be for that year. Itachi moved out of his seat and walked to the hall.

"I-ta-chi-kunnn!!" In a flash he was tackled down by a blob of blonde fur. As he regained control of the glomp he turned to see the only person who dared do that to him. "Deidara, you should really be more careful when you go to tackle someone. You'll break their back someday. Infact…" Popping his back with a wince he continued, "I think you broke mine."

The blond haired boy just showed off his pearly whites and moved back from Itachi, "Oh you know you love it. Besides we're high school students now! Danna is so happy for me!"

Itachi turned to the boy mentioned, Sasori, was standing behind the blond with a glare on his face. His silver eyes turning dark grey at the sight of Deidara tackling Itachi so lovingly. Itachi smiled and held up his hands, "No worries Sasori, I'm not after him. He's all yours."

Sasori didn't answer but just took Deidara's arm and pulled him back into his chest. Deidara smiled and began teetering around because he was held in place by Sasori. "Let's see if we're in the same class! I hope we are, and then we can cause mischief together!"

Itachi nodded and continued his quest to the back of the auditorium.

As he got out he made his way to the wall where the rosters were being held.

Your name was placed into a homeroom with accordance to your test results on the entrance exams. Itachi's was in the highest ranking classes because of his phenomenal test score. They didn't call him a prodigy for just any reason.

Itachi took a look at the map pointing him to the direction where he would go to his homeroom. Another funny thing about this school, making it seem more western rather than eastern, was that it didn't matter what class you were in, you could still be in a class with upperclassmen unless it was specialized for only sophomores and so on.

He was a little confused, however, by the layout of the school. He wasn't even sure if he could get around to where it was. It was just so big and different from his middle school, where it was all eastern style schooling. This school was made for people who were planning on studying abroad or to go to high curriculum schools.

It was all just so confusing.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see a beautiful girl smiling at him, she was holding a bunch of books in her arms and smiling at Itachi happily. Itachi was about to glare at the girl and tell her to buzz off and that he wasn't interested in her, but the girl smiled even more and spoke.

"Do you need help getting to your class? You look a little confused, I can get you there if you want." The girl's voice was unusually low but it wasn't too low. It was only until he checked the girl's chest that he noticed it was flat and not curved.

Itachi raised an eyebrow; this girl's bosom was not yet developed? He knew it wasn't uncommon but usually the girls that he knew would flirt with him while tucking down their shirts a bit to expose their cleavage. The girl seemed to go into shock at Itachi staring at her chest. She dug around in her bag, probably wanting to write down her phone number or something, and took out a student handbook with all the girl's information.

Itachi stared at it,it read.

_**Namikaze Kyuubi**__  
Grade: 12  
Sex: Male_

… _Wait a minute…_ Itachi thought, _Male?!! AND a senior?!!_ Itachi stared at the boy to get a better look. He was shorter than Itachi was, about 5' 5" if Itachi was correct in his calculations. He was lankier than he was muscular; he obviously was a runner because his pants showed off his calves that had been worked to perfection, while his arms were curved slightly with the muscular build. His bright red eyes were narrowed slightly giving off an arrogant, intelligent and very cocky look that also held kindness. His hair, the thing that threw Itachi off in the first place, was probably grown down to his butt. It was held in a braid that was flipped over his shoulder, tying off near the end giving a slight curl from the tightness of the string.

The arms that held the books however were covered by a black blazer, one that was covered in red and black clouds, _Akatsuki… But why haven't I seen him before?_ Kyuubi smiled at him again and looked at the class roster.

"I saw you looking on this roster, so are you in Kakashi-sensei's class?" Itachi nodded weakly, not knowing what to say to the beautiful boy. Kyuubi smiled happily. "Awesome! I'm in there too. We can walk there together if you'd like."

Itachi stared at Kyuubi and nodded with a smile. "Thank you very much Namikaze-senpai."

"Please it's just Kyuubi-senpai." He said with a smile.

Kyuubi looked at his binder that had his class schedules, or so Itachi thought, and began walking. Itachi followed behind and began to stare at the blazer Kyuubi was wearing. He knew that symbol was for Akatsuki… just if he was a member why hadn't he ever seen him before. Itachi looked for clues and finally found what he was looking for. A big patch was on the back, it had the crest of the school and right through the middle there was another patch running across that read _Student Government_. So he was a member of student government. That made perfect sense now.

Madara was in fact the superintendant of the school and had control over a lot of things. It was no wonder that they were Akatsuki like designs.

Kyuubi turned back and smiled, "Don't worry about how big it is here. You'll get used to it sooner or later."

Itachi shook his head, "It's not that. I'm sorry if I'm being a burden to you at all." Kyuubi shrugged and walked some more.

As they finally made it to the classroom, Kyuubi was reaching to open the door before a familiar voice tweaked both of their ears, "ITACHI!!! Congrats on making Kakashi's class!" Kyuubi and Itachi both looked back with horrified looks on their faces as they saw Madara running towards them.

"Oh Itachi, it seems you've met Kyuubi-chan! He's a cute one isn't he, almost reminds you of a girl!" Kyuubi growled at the older man as Itachi looked back and forth between them.

Itachi nodded after a minute of watching exchanged looks, "Uh--Yes, he was just helping me to class. It seems that we have the same homeroom together." Madara smirked evilly at Kyuubi and the boy stepped back a few steps with a look of fear and shock on his face.

"Oh really? It makes sense considering you're both geniuses." Madara walked a few steps before standing in front of Kyuubi who was terrified out of his mind. He kissed Kyuubi on the forehead and said out loud, "Take care of my nephew okay, Kyuubi-chan? Call me sometime, you never seem to anymore. You really should join the Uchiha syndicate Kyuubi-chan; it would do you a world of good with your family's situation."

Kyuubi's eyes became wider and then he glared again, wiping his forehead in disgust as Madara walked away. Kyuubi glared darkly in the direction of the man, this time scaring Itachi. In the few moments he knew Kyuubi he had never seen a look of pure evil on his face. Smirking with an equally dark smirk he called out sexily, "Oh Madara-kun?"

Madara was back at Kyuubi's side in an instant, "Yes my pet?" He said suavely.

Kyuubi curled his finger lovingly toward other who willingly moved in, Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Madara's neck and moved in whispering loud enough for Itachi to hear, "How many times have I told you…" taking this moment of distraction to his advantage he judo-flipped Madara and held his arm behind his back making the other wince in pain at the student nearly breaking his arm. "Don't EVER call me Kyuubi-chan or kiss me!! Putting more emphasis on it he also spoke another rule, "And don't you EVER call me your pet!! I don't belong to anyone and I never will! I'll never join the Yakuza, not in a million years!""

Letting Madara get up Kyuubi walked into the classroom now ignoring Itachi.

_Feisty, hates Madara, and is smart. I…_Holding onto his chest, _Think I'm either having a heart attack or I'm in love._

--

At lunch Itachi seemed to sulk, his only chance at becoming friends with the inhumanly beautiful boy was ruined by his dumbass uncle. He wished he'd killed him then and there.

Deidara looked at Itachi and thought out loud, "Wonder what's wrong with him." Itachi stared at him and then looked around the lunchroom for his new 'sweetheart' and couldn't find him.

"There's a senior boy in my homeroom that I think hates me. He's on the student government and is very beautiful." Deidara seemed to spike up at the sound of a really hot senior boy. Sasori on the other hand was less than thrilled.

"So why don't you talk to him about it. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding." Itachi shook his head at Sasori's comment, "Thanks, but I don't think it has anything to do with ME in particular. Just with whom I'm related to. But I want him to see that I like him."

Deidara, master of love, stood up proudly and said, "Just go and tell him that you love him and make it clear! If he's beautiful and was smiling at you like that then he must be interested."

Itachi shook his head, "He's different than what you say Deidara. He was probably just being nice because he didn't know that I was an Uchiha. But what I don't understand is if he has a problem against me being Madara's nephew or just being an Uchiha in general."

Deidara smiled, "Well if you're interested I see no reason why you shouldn't let him know."

Itachi thought about it for a bit and nodded. "I think you're right."

Deidara took Itachi's arm and began jumping up and down, "Well then come on! Let's go find him already! Love awaits!"

"Ah! Deidara, wait!" Itachi was pulled out of his chair and out of the lunchroom in an instant, being dragged around the school in an attempt to find the senior boy.

As they walked past a hallway, Itachi's eyes fluttered down the hall where the boy was talking with an older man and giggling while he was at it.

Itachi said, "There…"

They stopped and moved to the other end of the hallway peering around the corner at the two walking down the hall.

Kyuubi seemed to be in a deep conversation with the other man, moving his hands in gestures to go along with his story. The older man was nearly a translucent color, his eyes were a dark yellow that were surrounded by what seemed to be bright purple eye shadow/eyeliner. His hair was long and black, hanging just above mid-back. His face reminded the boys of a snake when they saw it.

Kyuubi stopped walking and glared, pulling his sleeve around the palm of his hand he spoke to the other as he reached up.

"Orochimaru! You have some food on your chin, let me get it for you." The older man held up his hand and his tongue crept out of his mouth and licked the food away. A chill rose up the boys' backs as they watched the snakelike display.

Kyuubi seemed grossed out, "Ewww! How many times have I told you not to do that? I knew that when you got your frenulum removed then it would be nothing but trouble."

Orochimaru chuckled and ruffled Kyuubi's hair, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for lunch Kyuubi, it was delicious as always."

Kyuubi nodded happily rubbing his cheek with a laugh, "Glad you liked it. See you later!" Kyuubi trotted away leaving three boys 1) standing in a hallway scarred for life, 2) standing in a hall way rather hungry, and 3) confused as to why Kyuubi was with an older man.

Itachi was the jealous one of the three, he thought Kyuubi had said that he belonged to nobody yet here he was allowing a 60-or-so year old man kiss his cheek, ruffle his hair, eat his lunch and walk with him down the hallway? Just who was this man?!!

"He's dating the vice-principal?!" Sasori wondered out loud.

Itachi and Deidara looked at him weirdly, "How do you know he's the vice-principal Sasori?"

Sasori shrugged, "I got in trouble during home room today and had to go visit him. He's a pedophile I swear, I wonder if poor Kyuubi-chan knows that."

A cold wind blew down the hall at the mere thought of Kyuubi-chan dating a man who was nearly 50 years older than him and a pedophile at that.

**TBC**

Authors notes:

Um, why you see his name as Namikaze Kyuubi is because …. You'll see in later chapters where I'm getting with this whole thing.

Oh btw. The Frenulum is the piece of tissue that holds your tongue to the bottom of your mouth so then you don't swallow it. Some people actually get their frenulum removed to give themselves a longer tongue, but they also have a better chance of swallowing their tongue at the same time.

If you have any questions, please review and tell me what it is that's bugging you and I will try to explain it the best that I can.

I hope you guys really like this it's been on my mind for ages!


	2. Chapter 2

Uuuwah!! Chapter 2! This one should be hilarious. If you can see these chapters aren't going to be that long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. And all the proverbs used for the Chapter titles are not mine.

**Chapter 2  
**_**The eyes believe themselves; the ears believe other people.**__**  
**_

Itachi laid on his bed pondering over the events in his head. He wanted to know if Kyuubi and the Vice Principal had something more than just friendship. He had been thinking about it for about a week, ever since the first day of school.

The thought itched his mind, he couldn't sleep at all that night, he couldn't do any homework. It was just too much of a hassle and too terrifying.

In the morning his mother knocked on his door, he felt so groggy from staying up all night that he couldn't comprehend what she was saying to him. Something about putting on your breakfast and eating your clothes. Itachi got up from bed and yawned deeply. Today was going to be a great day.

Itachi walked down the hall after he put on some clothes for the day to see his little brother coming out of his room getting ready for middle school. "Hey Sasuke…" He said tiredly.

Sasuke looked at him and was in pure shock, "Nii-san, what happened to you? You look terrible!" Itachi laughed and replied, "That's not nice to say to your older brother…" Poking Sasuke on the forehead he walked down the stairs leaving the younger Uchiha pissed. "Bye Sasuke…"

He walked out the door ignoring breakfast completely, he knew his mother would have his head but he felt like being somewhere other than his house at that moment. It wasn't that he didn't like it there, it just seemed too crowded for his own good. He wasn't like the rest of his family, he didn't bask in the wealth, it was a perk for getting people to like him but it wasn't what made him happy.

The thought of Kyuubi made his heart tingle, Kyuubi was so beautiful and kind at that moment that he first met him. He looked at Itachi so happily like he'd made a new friend. He was so… humble and perfect.

Itachi walked down the long driveway that would leave the mansion grounds sooner or later, he loved walking like this. The smell of rain was so poignant that he could almost taste it. Looking up at the sky he smiled, he knew that it would probably rain while he was out here walking. Shrugging the thought off he smiled, it didn't matter.

His thoughts were wandering, what if it was all just a one-sided love? What if it would only ever be that way? He couldn't think of himself not having the one thing that he wanted. He was always spoiled as a child and taught to think the opposite of what was true.

The truth was that you didn't always get what you wanted… But Itachi wasn't willing to accept this rule. He decided that no matter what he would get Kyuubi to be his.

The rain started falling, a few droplets hitting Itachi's head before completely drenching him in the rain.

He began to shiver after walking three or more blocks in the rain. It was so cold with the harsh winds and rain hitting his face, that was now red, and arms.

"Hey, dumbass!" Itachi looked across the street to see the one person that he never expected, Kyuubi, standing there with an umbrella over his head. "Get over here before you freeze to death!"

Itachi stared at him stupidly and Kyuubi sighed walking across the street, "Seriously…" Holding out his umbrella to cover Itachi he handed it over to him taking off his coat to cover the soaking boy. Kyuubi placed the coat on Itachi's shoulders and shook his head after taking the umbrella back.

"Honestly, you should know better than to go out in the rain without an umbrella, are you really that stupid?" Kyuubi began walking making sure Itachi was well covered.

Itachi was confused, "Aren't you going to be cold?" He said trying to shrug the coat off of him and place it on Kyuubi.

Kyuubi held the coat in place and smiled, "You need it more than I do right now. I'll be fine."

Itachi couldn't get over the feeling in his heart as Kyuubi smiled at him and kept walking. He was so beautiful; Itachi couldn't take his eyes off of him. Kyuubi didn't speak, it was as if he were in deep thought, keeping something to himself. A blush covered his face, Itachi wanted to believe that it was from the close proximity of being next to him, but it was most likely the cold. Kyuubi did infact relieve himself of his coat to warm Itachi up.

They then entered the school grounds together. Itachi hadn't noticed that they were walking in the way of the school until they reached the safety of the building. Kyuubi closed his umbrella and shook it off smiling at the other.

"I'll see you in homeroom okay? And next time you want to walk to school bring an umbrella, you never know what the weather is going to be like." Itachi blushed and realized that he was still wearing Kyuubi's coat.

"Uh… Wait Kyuubi…" He said quietly reaching out his hand but the older teen was already talking to someone else, the Vice Principal Orochimaru.

Itachi tried to listen the best he could, good thing he was headed in that direction.

"Kyuubi-chan, you're freezing!" Orochimaru said. Kyuubi just laughed.

"I was just helping someone out." Taking something out his bag he handed a box lunch, "I know how you don't like the school food very much so I packed you another box lunch. It'll be hard to eat together today because of the rain."

Orochimaru smirked at the young boy and patted him on the head, "My, my, I guess I'll just have to call you into my office won't I?"

Kyuubi smacked the others hand away and laughed, "No, you'll be fine if you eat by yourself for just one day." Kissing the other on the cheek Kyuubi began to walk to class. "Bye Orochimaru!"

Itachi was stunned, and a little grossed out, as he stared at his hands, sliding down the lockers to the floor, "Kyuubi…" The older boy was on closer terms with the VP then he thought. The thought made Itachi sick, depressed and alone.

--

The rest of the day Itachi was in a foul mood, scaring away anybody and everybody that got in his way. He seemed to be in his own little world.

Deidara took biology time to talk to Itachi, "What's got you so down in the dumps?"

Itachi sneered at the blond and went back to taking notes. Deidara whistled and slumped down next to Itachi, "I know you to well for that Itachi… Come on tell me what's wrong."

Itachi mumbled something and continued writing notes. Deidara thought, "Does it have something to do with Kyuubi?"

Itachi slumped down in his chair and placed his head in his arms. Bull's eye.

Deidara slipped in next to him placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "You should just give up Itachi. It's been only two weeks and you say that you're madly in love. Danna and I have been together since birth. You should get to know him better before you declare love."

Itachi stared at his hands, "But… I thought that there was love at first sight. Or is that a fantasy as well?" Itachi tried to keep his emotions stoic but it wasn't working.

Deidara shook his head, "I don't know how to help you with this problem…" Thinking about it a knowing smile appeared on his face.

"Well… Why don't we just follow Kyuubi around to see how close he is to the vice principal?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Itachi gathered up a little bit of courage and snuck out of the classroom with Deidara when the teacher wasn't looking. Looking around the corners to see if any staff was on their way, it would've been bad to get caught and go to detention, they snuck into the halls and began their search. They were relieved of their stress of getting caught when the bell rang and students began filing out of the classrooms.

"Target sighted…" Deidara said, Itachi looked at him and he somehow had managed to get a hat and sunglasses on, the hat said "special investigation squad". Itachi wondered how he got it on so quickly. But shook his head as he saw Kyuubi leaving the Physics department until he was stopped by Hatake-sensei, the health and Biology teacher. They walked a ways down the hall and hid by some lockers and began to listen in on the conversation.

"Ah, Kyuubi-kun, how is life treating you? And by life I mean Anko." Kyuubi laughed and breathed heavily. "Well advanced physics is nothing to laugh about. I actually wish I was in your class again Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi ruffled Kyuubi's hair and laughed under the medical mask he was wearing. "Well you were my star pupil. And you'll get Physics down in no time, anything you put your mind to you can do."

Itachi was now fuming with jealousy, so did Kyuubi have a thing with Kakashi-sensei as well? Kyuubi was putting his hair back in place and playfully whacked Kakashi with his folder, "How many times have I told you not to do that? It took me a long time to get it like this."

Itachi sighed, it was probably just a thing of teacher and student being close friends. Kyuubi was off on his way until Kakashi yelled, "Kyuubi-kun, what do you have next hour?"

"P.E. with Gai-sensei." Kyuubi called back never looking up from his folder. Itachi was confused, Kyuubi didn't have PE next hour, his next hour was Drama with Jiraiya-sensei (who oddly enough was the principle at the school, Orochimaru was the one who did all the work).Itachi watched the beautiful creature walk away before he felt some arms and a chin rest on his head. "He reminds me of someone, I just don't know who…"

Itachi glared, "Shut up, we need to get to PE." Deidara grinned and followed after Itachi who was already on his way over there.

The gymnasium was huge, and because it was still pouring outside they were going to be doing their exercises indoors. Kyuubi was already sitting down and stretching by the time they got into their PE uniforms. "Alright students, listen up!"

The teacher Gai-sensei, was a crazy man who always talked about the flame-of-youth. It was creepy because the man always wore a green latex suit to show off how working out with the flame of youth on would give you a sexy body like his. His body was nice, but his face….. Itachi couldn't describe it. He looked like a member of the Beatles with his haircut and his big bushy eyebrows.

Itachi shook his head and began listening as Gai-sensei began talking again, now that he had everyone's attention.

"I am happy to announce that tryouts for the sports teams will be held next Monday at 3 o'clock here in the gym. The way that you will be chosen for certain teams is based on your scores with the captains. It is no joke for trying out for these teams, we only want the best of the best to join. I have taken the liberty to bring out the team captains from their busy schedules. You will be rotating around today to see which one best suits you." There were multiple groans and Gai-sensei held up his hand.

"Did I forget to mention, it goes down as a PE credit and you'll never have to show up to this class, only to the practices?" Everyone was then hustling around trying to find a club to join. Itachi saw Gai-sensei walk over to Kyuubi and helped him up. The senior was a little wobbly but gave him a thumbs up. Itachi and Deidara scooted towards the two of them pretending to be stretching.

"Kyuubi-kun! Your flame of youth always outshines the rest! How is life treating you?" Everyone seemed to ask him that, and Kyuubi would always just laugh. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule Kyuubi. So have you decided which team you're going to be captain of?" Kyuubi thought a bit and shook his head. "No. They're both my passions and I just wish I could be captain of both."

Gai gave him the "nice-guy" smile and wink, (he had to've used bleach on his teeth to give them that shine), and said, "Well it's a good thing that you haven't decided because Isao-kun just transferred schools. So you can be captain of both if you want. We just need to find someone to take care of the other half." Kyuubi nodded.

"Thank you Gai-sensei." And he turned to the group of boys, and girls, that were hovering.

"Um… Hi, I'm Namikaze Kyuubi and I'm the captain of the Track team AND Karate team. So right now I'm doing Karate and on Monday at tryouts I'll be doing Track." Half of the people left and Kyuubi began his seminar.

Itachi looked at the other groups but found he was interested in only one. He could do most of the things from other clubs anyways. But he would be sure to be to the first practice and tryouts on Monday.

**TBC**

Okay… That was short. But sweet and to the point!

Next chapter you figure out what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**_**Truth is indeed stranger than fiction…**_

They had been stalking Kyuubi for 2 days now. "_Today is day two, no progress was made, and subject seems to be distant from anyone. And terrified of poodles…. I mean puddles. Subject has just eaten a granola bar and is heading to second period. He seems to have art."_

Itachi hit Deidara over the head, "We don't need commentary. And how did we drag Sasori into this?" He asked pointing at the redhead who was leaning against the lockers with the same hat on as Deidara, staring at his nails.

"You got a problem with that Uchiha?" Itachi mumbled something and began stalking Kyuubi once again.

Kyuubi looked at his folder, as he was mumbling to himself walking down the hallway, Itachi following close behind. So far Kyuubi's day had been like any other students. He just went to classes, learned and went on with life. Never once had they seen the vice-principal call him over into his office (Kyuubi passed by the office multiple times on the way to classes).

Kyuubi walked into the art room and sat down in front of his easel. He mixed colors and began working on an already sketched item. Itachi looked through the window to the art room, "You have this class next, don't you Deidara?" Deidara nodded and walked into the class bowing to the teacher for being late. He set up his easel next to Kyuubi and watched the other paint for a while.

"Uuuwah! Senpai, you're amazing, how do you do that?!" Kyuubi stared at him a little flustered and began painting. "Well you know… I just think of it and then sort of… do it, you know?"

_Ah ha, so Senpai is a shy type is he? _Thought Deidara as he watched some more before going to his own picture, he looked out the window to the class room door to see Itachi gone. "Huh, I wonder where he went."

"Where who went?" Kyuubi asked. Deidara placed his hand behind his head and waved towards Kyuubi, "Oh nobody in particular, just a weasel."

Kyuubi looked at him strangely before mouthing, "oookay…" and returning to his painting.

**

Itachi on the other hand was doing some cold hard time… in the principal's office.

"Now you see Uchiha-kun, life is like a masterpiece. NO! Like a novel! All things are written out perfectly and wonderfully and won't cause you any trouble if you just read the book!" Itachi stared at the crazy old hermit man.

"Yes, sir. But what does that have to do with me coming here?" Itachi asked, a hint of 'dude-you're-freaking-me-out' in his voice. The old hermit man had long white hair, and wore a green Gi, a red overcoat and wooden geta sandals. He looked like a man who was about to go fishing (considering there was a fishing pole in the background), he also had two red markings running down from his eyes that kind of scared the bajeebers out of him.

Jiraiya looked at the poor sophomore and held up three fingers.

"Three reasons Uchiha-kun. Number ONE! You were caught skipping classes to spy on someone. NUMBER TWO!! That certain someone is Namikaze Kyuubi, the student body president. And NUMBER THREE!!!" He paused and began to chuckle. He waved a hand, motioning for Itachi to come over. Once Itachi cautiously moved forward he whispered, "I want to pull a prank on the vice principal and I need your help."

Itachi's ears perked up at the mention of the vice principal, his arch nemesis. "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

The principal grinned widely, "Well you see, the vice principal and I go way back. We actually went to high school together, along with the school nurse. But you see over the years I've been known to others as a pervert, when really it is he, Orochimaru that is the bigger pervert than I. He seeks out his prey on young unsuspecting boys, a pedophile, and a disgrace to perverts everywhere for what he does. And then when you have your back turned he swipes the poor unsuspecting girls too!" To this point Jiraiya seemed to have tears in his eyes.

Itachi stared at the principal once again confused. "A disgrace to perverts, is there a secret coven or something?" Jiraiya held his hand up to motion Itachi to stop talking. "No, dear boy, there isn't. But, I do think that our vice principal needs to be taught a lesson…"

"If you don't mind me asking, what did he do that made you so upset with him?" Jiraiya froze and became a little pale.

"If you must know…. Tsunade, our dear friend the school nurse, went to Prom with him instead of me…"

…

All was silent throughout the school.

"That's it?" Itachi asked.

"YES THAT'S IT!! WHAT DID YOU THINK IT WAS?!!!" Itachi was being shaken around by the man and he held up his hands. "Okay, okay, I'll help you out. But in return I want to know something as well."

Jiraiya nodded, "Alright then, go ahead."

Itachi stared him straight in the eye, "What's the relationship between Kyuubi and Orochimaru?" Jiraiya laughed a bit.

"Oh that's an easy one, Orochimaru is Kyuubi's--" Someone opened the door and interrupted. "Jiraiya-sensei, you have a call on line 2." It was Shizune the secretary.

"Oh... thanks Shizune, well run along Itachi. We can't let you be stuck in here all day."

"But wait, you haven't told me their relationshi…" Jiraiya held up his hand and began talking on the phone meaning the conversation was over with.

Itachi turned around and began mumbling, "No good principal…." When he ran into something hard. Bowing his apologies he saw Orochimaru standing there.

Orochimaru smirked at him, "Well, well, that's odd. Jiraiya doesn't usually take boys into his office; he usually deals with the troublesome girls."

Jiraiya yelled from his desk, "Just put a sock in it Orochimaru, we'll settle this after lunch!!" He then returned to his phone call, "Sorry about that, yes that will be fine."

Itachi began walking, sensing Orochimaru following behind him. "You must be Uchiha Itachi, the sophomore in the high level class. Kyuubi talks a lot about you." Itachi looked at Orochimaru, sort of interested in what he was saying (since it was about Kyuubi).

"Oh really?" Itachi asked and kept walking down the hall to the front of the office; Orochimaru held up his hands and shook his head from side to side.

"Yes, he says that you're a real pain in the neck and that you should just jump off a cliff with that damned uncle of yours." Itachi felt two horrible arrows go through his body, one of telling him he's a pain and another comparing him to Madara.

"How… very thoughtful of him." Orochimaru grinned as he saw Itachi keep walking, with a flinch at the harsh words.

"Yes, he says that you're such a bother to him, your mere presence is most unbecoming." Itachi turned around and bowed. "I'm so sorry Orochimaru-sensei, but as you can see I'm late for my next class, we cannot stay and chat with each other."

Once Orochimaru was out of sight Itachi clenched his fists, that man was a dead man.

**

He stopped following Kyuubi around after that. Knowing that Kyuubi hated him was one thing but knowing that he thought he was a bother was even worse, a bother that was compared to his uncle. He wanted to know why Kyuubi hated Madara so much, and why he hung out with Orochimaru every lunch and why he was so madly in love with the fiery red head.

Deidara ran and sat down next to him at the lunch table. "Hey, where'd you go? I kept following Kyuubi around but you just disappeared. So what say you about following him some more to gather more data?" Itachi shook his head.

"It's alright Deidara, we shouldn't follow him anymore." He was once again back into his state of depression from the other day.

Deidara was sad for his friend; it was rare for Itachi to be sad, or any emotion other than angry or jealous. But to see him in this state was just… unbearable.

Deidara nodded and sat down, "So what do you want to do now? I mean Kyuubi is boring to watch all day."

Itachi stood up sighing and walked out of the lunchroom, Deidara looked at Sasori and the rest of the gang, "Was it something I said?"

Sasori looked up and stared at his boyfriend, "Uh, yeah. It started with a K and ended with a yuubi."

Deidara ran out of the lunchroom and after Itachi with Sasori following close behind. "Itachi, Itachi!!"

"Uchiha-san!" Itachi turned around, not to face Deidara and Sasori but to face the person they were looking at who was running towards him worriedly.

"K-Kyuubi… senpai?" Kyuubi panted a little bit and smiled just a little bit at Itachi. "You forgot your wallet near the art room. I found it when I came out of the art class. What were you doing there; as far as I know you don't have art."

"Ah, um… well… you see…" He couldn't just tell him that he was spying on him.

"I took it senpai." Kyuubi turned to Deidara who looked at little down. Kyuubi went over and smacked him slightly on the head with the wallet.

"Please don't steal from others Deidara-san. It's not nice." Kyuubi then turned back to Itachi and handed it over, "May I suggest you keep a better eye on it. Who knows what someone could do with your identification."

Itachi took it, a little flustered and confused. Kyuubi was being so nice to him, "Um… thank you senpai. But… why are you talking to me?"

Kyuubi furrowed his brows and was confused, "You make it sound as if it's a bad thing."

Itachi held up his hands in defense, "No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I mean…" He paused and looked slightly depressed, "I… thought you didn't like me. That you thought I was pain in the neck and that I should just jump off a cliff like my bastard uncle."

Kyuubi looked at him astonished and really confused, "When did I say that? Who told you that?"

Itachi looked away, "Orochimaru-sensei." Itachi was then startled as he heard Kyuubi punch a locker causing a huge dent to go through it.

"That stupid brother of mine always has to get into MY business. I'm not a kid; I can take care of myself. Those stupid brothers are always trying to run my life to how they see it fit, like I'm some sort of puppet. Well I don't see any strings attached to me, do you?!" He asked Itachi who was very stunned. Kyuubi continued his rant, "I may be the youngest but I sure as hell know what's right and what's wrong. Oh that brother of mine is in so much trouble when I see him next, twisting my words like that. How could he?!!"

Itachi then cut in, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait! Your BROTHER?!!"

Kyuubi stopped his rant and looked at Itachi, "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention, he's my older brother. How else do you think I can afford to go here? He's the vice-principal and pays for the stuff that isn't covered by the scholarship."

Itachi could not, for the life of him, see any resemblance between the two whatsoever. "So, older brother, you two look nothing alike."

"Oh well, um... You see he's the oldest of my brothers, I have quite a few. He had a different mother then me; I mean really, he's fifty years old."

"So… there isn't a special relationship between you other than you're siblings?" Itachi asked worriedly.

Kyuubi waved his hand, "Oh you know, I have to make him box lunches because he hates the school food. And he has this strange notion that just because we have different mother's means we should date, which is totally disgusting. Of course he's only joking. I mean can you really see me dating a man that old and related to me? Who would ever come up with the idea of that?" Kyuubi laughed, "Well it was nice to talk to you Uchiha, and I do hope we can talk again soon. You're so much fun to talk to. I have to go to class now, student government. Bye!" Kyuubi walked away and Itachi felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"Well there you have it boys!" Deidara started, clapping his hands together, "There was nothing at all between them, so we can get back to our jolly old school lives and be on our way."

Itachi watched Kyuubi walk down the hall and saw the redhead look at his folder again. Deidara looked down the hall as well and then hit his fist against the palm of his hand as he got an idea.

"Oh, now I know who he reminds me of! Belle from Beauty and the Beast! How she's always got her nose stuck in a book, well Kyuubi always carries that folder around and is constantly looking at it."

Itachi thought on that and then nodded, "For once I agree Deidara." Kyuubi was Belle, his beauty, and as he thought of it he must be the beast.

"A beast in the eyes of his beauty for a while, but soon his beauty will come to know that he is truly kind and then he will fall in love…And will have sex till the morning rises."

Itachi hit Deidara really hard on the head. "What did I say about commentary?!"

The halls were then turned into a battle ground because Sasori was now attacking Itachi for attacking Deidara who was attacking back at Itachi. Students were told to avoid the hall at all costs.

**

Hearing a knock on his door Orochimaru looked up, "Ah Kyuubi, what brings you here to my office?" Kyuubi walked over angrily and slapped Orochimaru on the cheek.

Orochimaru looked up, a little bit of blood dripping from his cut lip. "What was that for?"

"How could you betray my trust?" Kyuubi asked and began walking out of the office. Orochimaru ran out after him. "Kyuubi, Kyuubi wait!"

Kyuubi stopped and turned around, "I know exactly what you're trying to do. And it's not going to work, it didn't work for the others and it most certainly won't work for you. No matter how much you try to blackmail me I won't do it!" He said and began walking again.

Orochimaru growled and yelled, "Remember who's paying for your schooling Kyuubi!" Kyuubi stopped and turned around with a fake smile. "Oh yes. Do tell Jiraiya-sensei 'thank you once again for accepting me as your scholar for the third time.'"

Kyuubi left the office, leaving Orochimaru angrier than ever. It was all because of that damned Uchiha brat. He would just have to take care of him.

**TBC**

Ahahahahahahaaa! Oh brother. Kyuubi's a rambler.

Next Chapter: TRACK TEAM TRYOUTS, will Itachi make the cut?

Reviews are Welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much Guys. I really appreciate your feedback.

**Disclaimer: **Check chapter 1.

---

**Chapter 4  
**_**"You can outdistance that which is running after you but not what is running inside you."  
--Rwandan Proverb**_

"ALRIGHT!!!" Itachi yelled as he ran out of his bedroom, he was pumped up for today. Today was the tryouts for the track team. There were a few reasons why this would make him so happy, one was that he was an excellent runner (he'd always been running away from other syndicates in some battles so he wouldn't get shot), and another reason was he'd be seeing Kyuubi in action on the field.

He ran past a mirror, only to turn back to it and see his hair not tied back. This would cause a problem to himself because he'd have the girls all over him wanting to brush it. He didn't understand females at all. Now if it was Kyuubi then he wouldn't mind. He snapped out of it, this was no time to be thinking about Kyuubi, he had to get himself ready for school.

Itachi ran down the hall once again after he tied his hair up and slid down the railing past his brother who was half awake. Sasuke looked at him strangely, "What's up with you today, you're not usually this bright in the morning." Itachi didn't answer but instead ran into the dining hall where his mother scolded him for looking grungy and running in the house. Itachi really didn't care as he scarfed down his breakfast nearly choking at one point. He ran out of the dining hall hearing his mother yell something about 'no manners' or something. Itachi ran to the door and almost ran outside but remembered to grab the umbrella. And he was off to school.

The chauffer dropped him off in front of the school gates and Itachi nodded for him to leave. Shifting his gym bag onto his shoulder more appropriately he walked into the building. He saw his buddies at the end of the hall laughing at something, "Hey guys what's up?" He asked.

"Oh Itachi," Pein, their appointed 'leader', said to him, "We were just talking about the newest assignment that your uncle gave us. Deidara tried to make it funny, but as you know it's serious business. We'll be having a meeting afterschool today to discuss the job." Itachi's eyes opened wide and tehn he became stoic again.

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass. My uncle will understand." Shifting his bag again he began walking down the hall.

"Wait, Itachi! You can't run out on this--" Pein started but Konan, the only girl of their group, stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't even bother. He's trying out for the track team today." She said softly.

Pein sneered, "A school club overruling an assignment? Just what is he thinking?"

Deidara laughed as he jumped onto Sasori's back, "That's the point, he's not. Kyuubi-senpai is the captain of the track team." Just mentioning the name of the senior boy made everyone understand completely.

**

Itachi walked out onto the field after school to see about 100 boys out on the field. Kyuubi was in some sweats stretching on the field. His hair wasn't in its normal braid; it was in a high ponytail.

Kyuubi blew his whistle and everyone gathered, the senior smiled at them. "Alright then let's get started. We'll do a warm up lap first and then we'll get to the tryouts."

Everyone ran out of the stands and began running down the track, some going so fast as to show off and some just trying to keep up with the others. Itachi took the lap slowly and to his heart's content. The guys who finished first were panting and laughing as Itachi came last on the run. Kyuubi held up his clip board and smiled at Gai-sensei who had shown up when they were running the warm up lap. The teacher was talking with Kyuubi on something and the red head was nodding and pointing to his clipboard for a moment. Gai took the clipboard and nodded for Kyuubi to run onto the field. "Okay, first of all I need to know who is a sprinter and who is a long distance runner. Sprinters raise your hands." About 70 of the boys and girls raised their hands. Itachi kept his down, he was never that good at short distance running.

Kyuubi smiled at them and told them to line up in groups of five. Itachi then noticed an arrogant look on Kyuubi's face as he shook his head.

"Alright we're going to be doing a process of elimination. We can only have 15 sprinters from each gender, we're going to take the first person who crosses the line." Itachi sat on the ground and began stretching a bit. Kyuubi took out a stop watch and began timing them. Those that had worn themselves out on the warm up lap were eliminated. By the time that they were finished the males were down to about 30.

"Um, Kyuubi-san, you said that there were only going to be fifteen sprinters left." Kyuubi smirked and began stripping the sweats off to reveal the shorts and tank top. The girls began sqealing in delight at the sight of the redhead. Kyuubi stretched his legs a bit. "That's where I come in. Anyone who is within 5 seconds of my sprint time makes the cut. For the boys that is." He said and ran up to the line. Itachi watched as Gai took out his stopwatch. And Kyuubi took a deep breath in.

Kyuubi waited for Gai to take out the starting gun and waited until he heard the blast. His reaction time was phenomenal, in a flash after the gun went off he was off and running down the track at an amazingly fast speed.

"Wow…" Everyone said and suddenly became nervous.

It took half an hour to get the results in for the sprinters team and finally they were onto long distance. Gai-sensei stepped out onto the field and yelled, "Great job boys, now as for the long distance runners we're looking for 15 runners. Of course if you don't run as good as you do today you'll be kicked off, we're looking for truly dedicated people."

Everyone nodded and they went to the starting line. Itachi stretched his legs and got into a sort of crouched position. Itachi waited for the gun fire and was off, he was at least twenty feet ahead of everyone else. He was doing a 1600 meter run, he soon got so far ahead of some people that he would pass them every once in a while. Four laps can get a little repetitive so to keep his mind occupied and ignore any signs of fatigue or hurting he began thinking of other things, like why the sky was blue or why he was doing this in the first place. His mind would always venture to his precious Kyuubi-chan. Was he obsessed? He didn't think so. But to anyone else, I would say he was.

Soon he heard his time called out, "5 minutes 33 seconds!" Gai-sensei shouted, "Keep running you guys!" Itachi did a short cool down lap and then went over to the fence. He wanted to sit down so badly, but to look tough infront of Kyuubi who was staring at him he had to refrain from it. Kyuubi walked over to him and handed him a water bottle. "Take some small sips of water, you'll get sick if you take in large ones."

Itachi nodded and took in a swig of the water. Kyuubi looked at him and said, "You're amazing, I've never seen anyone run a mile that fast. But then again I don't usually pay attention to long distance races since I'm a sprinter. But you have great potential Uchiha-san." Itachi didn't know whether that was an insult or a compliment. Usually it would be taken as an insult, and that's kind of how he felt. Was he not good enough for the team?

Itachi shook his head from the thought. No, he was practically the first person to cross the line. If that wasn't good then he didn't know what.

After everyone was finished Gai named the long distance runners. Itachi was the first one called. Kyuubi looked over at him and sighed deeply as he drank from his water bottle. "Gai-sensei, I need to get going. Everyone will know if they made the team tomorrow when we post the team rosters on the bulletin board first thing in the morning." Itachi went over to his bag and looked at Kyuubi who was looking over the list with Gai-sensei. Kyuubi was either nodding or shaking his head 'no'. Itachi wanted to know what they were talking about.

Kyuubi took the list and placed it in his bag and was off walking. Itachi ran up behind him, "So Kyuubi, would you like me to walk home with you?"

Kyuubi looked at him strangely, "Just because you're trying out for the team doesn't necessarily mean I'll tell you if you made it or not. You have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else. And bribing doesn't help." Kyuubi shifted his bag weight.

Itachi shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I'm not curious at all if I made the team or not." He saw Kyuubi look at him with a 'is that so' look. "Okay, I'm a little curious but the whole reason of wanting to walk home with you is totally different."

Kyuubi stopped and looked him in the eyes and smiled even though Itachi could tell there was annoyance in his eyes, "You don't have to go out of your way to walk with me. I'm fine walking by myself, I do it all the time."

Itachi shook his head, "We live on opposite sides of town right, so I'll only go with you half way." Kyuubi thought on it for a bit and nodded, he began walking and looked very thoughtful.

As they walked neither of them talked, Itachi was shy for some reason and he quite enjoyed just walking next to Kyuubi. The other was walking next to him, it was only until they reached _Rose Avenue_ Kyuubi bid his farewell and was off to his house in what the rich people liked to call "poor mans alley." Itachi wished he knew the secret behind the smiling face but frowning eyes.

Shaking the thought off he walked home silently but content. For a moment, he had felt, Kyuubi's hand graced his. He remembered the electricity it sent up his spine and release multiple chemicals, the ones telling him that he was happy, and the ones telling him he was in love.

**TBC**

Uh, there you go. Short, sweet and to the point. Haha, you have to wait to see if he makes it or not. But I think we all know the answer.

**Next Chapter:** STUDENT BODY ELECTIONS (sophomore edition part 1). When the school is holding elections for student council positions to sophomores Itachi and all his friends join in for the fun. But with Orochimaru seeking revenge for his hurt relationship with Kyuubi there will be a bit of slander on the election course. Part 1 of 2


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading guys, it's really nice.

**Chapter 5  
**_**The Mouth is the Gate of Misfortune**_

School had been boring for the last couple of days, Itachi had gone in first thing in the morning to see the team rosters, and he had of course made it onto the long distance team. He had been going to practices every single day and had been starting to feel the pains from overworked muscles. Itachi couldn't remember how long it had been since he had run that much.

But it all was worth it to see his beautiful Kyuubi-chan every day and being able to talk with him on their walks home. Itachi had learned a few things about the senior boy, such as he teaches a karate class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He also was doing poorly in AP Physics, because he was terrible at calculations, his English Literature class was low as well, but who in their right mind thinks that a B+ is doing poorly?

Kyuubi would always smile when he would talk about college or his classes, as if he were thinking of something distant that Itachi couldn't know about. The other looked like he was in his happy place with how he talked about the two subjects with such love and care. Itachi had to laugh at certain times with how the other was in love with school.

"At school I can be a normal teenager who just wants to fit in, I can't do that anywhere else. It just… feels like a real home." He said one day as they made it to their parting street. "See you tomorrow Itachi-san."

Itachi was so happy to hear the other say his name. It was the first time, Itachi could remember, ever hearing the other say his first name and not his last. It meant that Kyuubi was finally beginning to trust him, if only a little bit.

The next morning over announcements Itachi heard the second thing that would get him closer to Kyuubi.

"The student council will be holding elections for the sophomore class, the election date will be held on May 1st in the school auditorium. So prepare a speech, a talent, and get ready for a debate!" Itachi looked at his friends who were staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Well," Deidara started, "Aren't you going to go and run for office?"

Itachi shrugged, "I don't know, I mean it is a lot of work."

Sasori looked up, "But think of a certain red head that is the Student Body President, if you get put into student government then you can hang out with him even more."

Itachi took out a piece of paper and began to write something down. Pein looked at him with a confused look, "What are you doing?"

"Well if I'm running for class president then I need to write a speech and get my campaign together." The whole gang grinned like wolves and began pointing out things that they wanted him to say.

Itachi went home and sat down at the dinner table with his speech in hand and looking it over. He was eating so fast that everyone else was staring at him. Mikoto was the first to speak, "Um, Itachi dear?"

The oldest son looked up at his mother with a bit of food on his cheek, "Oh, yes mother?"

Mikoto reached over and wiped the food off, "Are you okay? Is school going well for you?"

Itachi nodded and looked over the paper once again. "Yes, why are you asking?"

Fugaku coughed a bit, "Well you just seem so obsessed over that piece of paper. We were wondering if it was a love letter or something along those lines."

Itachi looked at them and then at the paper. "What, this thing? It's my speech; I'm running for student council president."

Mikoto then seemed to beam up at the mention of an election, "Oh, really?! I love myself a good election! I can fund your campaign; we'll make sure that you're a sure in for the title of class president!"

Itachi tapped his chin and nodded, "Thanks mother, I could use some funding money." Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued eating while Fugaku ignored it for the better. Having Mikoto involved could only mean trouble.

**

The next day Kyuubi walked into the building to see flyers and posters hanging up everywhere. They were all posters of the competition for this year. Some so flashy that it made you wish you brought sun glasses.

Kyuubi held his folder closer to him as he smiled and shook his head at the halls. He hadn't seen an election this serious since the first time he "ran" for president.

"Kyuubi-kun!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes breathed in deeply in disgust, turning around with a fake smile on his face he saw Kabuto, a sophomore that was almost as bad as Itachi. Kabuto wasn't that bad, it was his personality that made Kyuubi want to strangle the man. That and he was a subordinate of Orochimaru, which was just begging him to talk to his older brother again. Kyuubi tried to avoid his brother after that day, but it didn't stop the older man from trying to renew their brotherly bond.

Kabuto was rambling on and on about the election and Kyuubi was nodding trying to find a way out. Seeing some sophomores down the hall he started scooting that way. "Ahahaha, that's great to hear Kabuto-san, but um… Deidara-san!" He yelled and grabbed a hold of the sophomore, "I just remembered that Itachi-kun had to talk to me, and Deidara-san here is going to take me to where he is. So I'd _love _to stay and chat, but I really, _REALLY_ have to get going." Dragging Deidara off and away from the other sophomores he looked around the corner to see if Kabuto was following them. Leaning against the lockers he sighed in relief. "Thank god, thanks for being in just the right place at the right time Deidara-san. I really owe you."

Deidara held up his hands, a little confused about what just happened. "Um, what was that about having to see Itachi?"

Kyuubi brushed himself off and shrugged, "You're a friend of Itachi's and he was the first thing that came to my mind to get me out of there. I'd rather talk with him then that weirdo any day." Looking around the halls he saw many posters of the competition, ones of Kabuto and ones of Itachi. Apparently they were the only ones running for president this year. "I don't know who I'd rather vote for if I had the choice. But I'm moderating the debate so it should be a good fight. By the way where is Itachi anyways?"

Deidara shrugged, "I'm not sure, Jiraiya-sensei pulled him over this morning to talk to him about the competition. I guess it's the favorites of the principal and vice-principal going against each other." Kyuubi sighed.

"Figures…" Smiling at the blond sophomore he nodded his goodbye, "Once again I owe you one."

Deidara grinned as Sasori came up from behind him, "What was that all about?" The red head said to his lover. Deidara responded slyly keeping the grin on his face, "Oh nothing, but Kyuubi does owe me a favor…"

**

Itachi came out of the principal's office, for the last hour he'd been lectured on how to get back at that no good, dirty, rotten snake. Itachi wanted his revenge for embarrassing him in front of Kyuubi by making him look like a total idiot.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he met the man that was on his mind. "Yes Orochimaru-sensei?"

Orochimaru grinned widely, "Itachi-kun, I was wondering if I could speak with you in my office?" Itachi just turned around and began walking out the door. Orochimaru tried to stop him, "Wait, won't you at least listen to me, it's about the election!"

Itachi turned with a glare, "Election rule number 4 says that only one teacher or staff member may be involved in the candidate's campaign, my staff member is Jiraiya-sensei. Rule number five states that any other help or advice from other faculty members is forbidden. Good day to you Orochimaru-sensei." Itachi said and began walking out of the office.

Orochimaru clenched his fists and went storming back into his office slamming the door. Poor Shizune was so startled that she fell out of her seat.

**

Throughout the rest of the week he had been trying to get through the election, Kabuto was so far winning the vote with the many lies that he was giving. Who could afford to have famous rock bands play at lunch every day and have all the drinking fountains hooked up to soda? Even if the school was a school for rich prestigious students they couldn't afford that for the entire year. Seriously he was getting everyone's hopes up for nothing.

There had been a lot of mudslinging in the competition, saying that Itachi was only accepted to the school because of his parents and uncle, and that he was a womanizer who had sex with any woman around him, and how he secretly worked as a pimp in the red light district. Some of the lies became so horrible that Itachi was seriously thinking about murdering the competition. Literally.

Reading the slander posted on the walls he heard someone ripping down the posters. Looking down the halls he saw Kyuubi tearing up the posters and throwing them into a trashcan that he was dragging a long. There were the other senior class officers helping him clean up the slandering posters.

Kyuubi looked over at Itachi and instantly ran to him, "I'm sorry. This has gone way out of hand. Some of these are so unbelievable. They don't even sound possible for someone your age."

Itachi stared at the senior with curiosity, "Do you know the person who's been typing this… scandalous material." Kyuubi looked at him with a "duh" look. "Who else do you think would do it? Haven't you heard who the faculty member behind Kabuto's campaign is?"

Itachi shook his head and Kyuubi pointed to the bottom of the poster, "Kabuto, source funding by Vice Principal Orochimaru." Itachi clenched his fists.

Kyuubi placed a hand on Itachi's arm, "Listen, nobody knows better than you that these lies aren't true. You have to keep remembering that. I'm actually very proud of you; you haven't said one bad thing about your opponent in this race. Some would take that to mean you're a coward, but I take that as a sign of true character."

Kyuubi laughed at himself and tore down the poster with the slander. "Listen to me, I'm supposed to be the moderator in this debate, and I think I'm leaning more towards your side of the campaign. Good luck in a couple days, see you then."

Itachi smiled and looked down the hall, _As long as my family secret doesn't get out then its fine._

But on the last day before the debate something took a turn for the worst.

_Itachi is the heir to the Uchiha syndicate, do you really want a Yakuza member as your president?_

Itachi and his friends stared at the poster. "No…." He whispered. How did they find out?

His friends all put a supporting hand on him but he shook it off and began running down to the office, hearing his friends yell at him to stop and think about what he was doing. He was thinking alright, and he knew what he was going to do. MURDER that snake for telling his families most prized and precious secret!

He ran into the office and Shizune squealed a bit at the loud noise of the door crashing open. "U-Um, Uchiha-san what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to that son of bitch you call a vice principal!" Shizune stared sternly, "Watch your tongue Uchiha-san! And, well, the vice principal is currently seeing someone, perhaps I can schedule you for this afternoon?"

Itachi wasn't listening to her as he stomped down the halls and towards Orochimaru's office.

Itachi was so angry that he stomped into a room where a teacher was snoozing in the corner. "Oops.. Wrong room." It was Kakashi-sensei. He wasn't snoozing per se; he was reading what seemed to be a trashy novel considering there was a big NO sign on the back of the cover.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei." Itachi said backing up a bit. Kakashi smiled at him from under the medical mask.

"Hello Itachi-kun. What can I do for you?"

"Um…" Itachi looked around; this room was filled with ideas to go around the entire school year. "Um, what IS this room?"

Kakashi looked around, "Oh this? This is the Student Government room. This is where the student council comes in to come up with ideas for the school year. As you can see we have a LOT of planning going on for the election."

Itachi nodded and looked at the walls, "Well," He began but couldn't find the words to finish. Kakashi laughed a bit and stood up from his chair. "Do you have your speech and topics ready for Friday Itachi?"

Itachi nodded, a little sadly.

"You don't look confident in yourself." Itachi sighed.

"Is it because of all the false accusations being spread around?" Itachi nodded. "I always thought that if anyone were to find out about my family, and spread it around I'd be okay. But, I guess I'm just weak that way."

Kakashi put a supportive hand on Itachi's shoulder and pointed to one of the pictures on the wall. It was the sophomore class officers from two years back, Itachi saw a cute version of Kyuubi sitting in front of the other class officers smiling nicely. He had shorter hair but it was still tied up in a braid over his shoulder.

"Poor Kyuubi-chan had to suffer through false accusations too. Some of which were so unbearable. Kyuubi actually didn't even run for class president, he was nominated as a candidate. He wasn't that interested. But the thing was that the person trying to defame him, lost in the competition because all he spoke of was lies. Kyuubi stuck to what he thought was needed at the school, and he ended up winning not only the election but the trust of others as well." Itachi stared at the picture and nodded.

If Kyuubi could do it, so could he. He would win this election, not only for Kyuubi but for himself. To get back at the bastard snake man once and for all.

**TBC**

Wow all that work over 1 measly election. I'm glad it isn't like that at the school I go to. *Sigh*

Oh and FYI, I have nothing against Kabuto. I just wanted to put him into the story somewhere.

**Next Chapter: **STUDENT CLASS PRESIDENT ELCTION DEBATE AND DAY!!! Itachi takes the stage and has to deal with more of the false accusations. Can he really win this debate when the whole school thinks he's a freak?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Chapter 6  
**_**Good can come out of misfortune**_

Itachi woke up the morning of the debate not wanting to go to school. He knew that it was useless, I mean really, who WOULD want a yakuza member as their class president?

Who knew, but somehow Itachi knew that he was in for a REALLY bad day. He crawled out of bed and over to his closet to choose something to wear. He had to wear something nice today for the debate so he chose a suit and tie and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't know what to say for the debate. He could only hope for the best.

He slowly trudged down the hall and down the stairs to the dining room where breakfast was being served. He saw his brother, mother and father all sitting down eating quietly. His mother smiled, "Today's the big day isn't it Itachi?"

Itachi nodded sullenly and ate a little bit. He was freaking out over what to say. Mikoto could sense her son's problems and she reached over and patted him on the head. "Just remember Itachi, be honest, and be you."

Itachi nodded and walked out front where the chauffer was waiting to drive him to school. On the way there he looked over his speech and became even more nervous about the questions the students would be asking him in the free for all category, it was all or nothing to win this election. Itachi began pondering why he had gone this far into the elections, why he was doing this. A picture of long red hair and eyes staring at him with that beautiful smile popped into his mind and he took in a deep breath. It was all to be closer to Kyuubi.

Somehow, Itachi thought, this made him feel like a stalker.

--

Students crowded into the Gym talking about nonsense or how cute someone was. They filtered in waiting for the principal to come onto the floor and announce the assembly. Itachi was in another room looking over some last minute flash cards and going through his speech one more time in his head. Feeling someone approach him he looked up.

Kabuto was dressed so fancy today you couldn't even recognize him. His hair was slicked back and tied into a decent pony tail, he was wearing the school colors for his shirt and a black suit. He had a pin with the school logo on it and looked so professional.

"Are you planning to go to a funeral after this Itachi-kun? Or are you just getting ready for the death of your campaign?" Itachi looked down at his suit, he thought it was rather nice. He was in such a slum this morning that he put on the first suit available which was a black suit and dress shirt with a white tie.

Itachi looked up at him and put a hand on Kabuto's sleeve, "Yeah, I'm so sorry about the loss Kabuto. It must've been hard to lose your sense of humor. It'll be greatly missed." He moved towards the door to see the principal beginning the assembly.

"Alright, settle down, settle down. Welcome to the assembly today, we hope that you have come with an open mind as to what questions you'll be asking our candidates. They've put a lot of effort into this campaign and they want some really good questions. So I'm going to leave the stage and hand it over to our Student Body officers."

Everyone clapped when the student body officers came on stage. They handed the mic down to Kyuubi who smiled at everyone. "How is everyone today?!" They audience screamed but Kyuubi shook his head. "I can't hear you!"

The gym was filled with the loudest scream you could ever hear. Kyuubi nodded, "That's good, because we'd like to announce your sophomore class officers before we go onto the debate for the sophomore class president."

Kyuubi looked at his paper.

"It seems that our Sophomore vice president is… Deidara--" His last name couldn't be heard because of all the cheering. "Sophomore treasurer is Sasori--" Once again you couldn't hear their last names because of the noise. This went on as all of Itachi's closest friends were elected to a seat on the class officers.

"And without further ado, we'd like to announce your finalist for your SOPHOMORE CLASS PRESIDENT!!! Deidara would you like to announce them as the Sophomore VP while I go get ready?" Deidara ran out to the floor and took the mic while Kyuubi ran off to get "ready" for something.

"Hey there Sophomore's!! Let me introduce your finalists. He's smart, he's good lookin', you gotta love that smile because I'm crazy about this guy, if he's not here he's queer! Give it up for Uchiha~~ Itachi!!!" The crowd clapped but it was as if ice were being shot in his direction as he walked out onto the floor waving at everyone and giving them a big smile.

Itachi stood by Deidara with that smile on his face, "Did you have to say queer?" He said through his teeth. Deidara smiled at the crowd and said, "Just keep smiling, you'll do fine." He said giving a pat on the back and moving over a little.

"And now our second choice, he's got glasses, never skips classes, he's the favorite of the Vice principal and don't give me that look" He said pointing at a person in the audience, "If you can't beat them then don't go to the coliseum, because if you don't want to seem 'im then it's Yakushi~~~Kabuto!!!" The crowd went wild as Kabuto came out smiling and waving at everybody. He kissed his hands and put out peace signs to the crowd in which they just got louder.

Itachi sighed worriedly and Deidara nudged him. "And here we are, everyone. The coolest cat in the school, he's well known and well loved, give it up for today's moderator, Namikaze Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi came out with a bag full of stuff in one hand and a cane in the other. He was escorted by two other student body officers and was handed one of the mics from Deidara. "Thanks thanks."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a white wig and a moustache, "There we go. Now we can begin. If each of you will stand at a microphone stand then we can begin."

Itachi walked up to his and looked around as Kabuto proudly stepped up to his.

"Okay, let's begin. The first question is for Kabuto, we've been experiencing some trouble with students in the school skipping classes. If elected as class president what will you do to see that they be to class on time?"

"Well what I say is that we should smack their hands and tell them not to do it again, I mean they are just teenagers, you can't expect us to be perfect can you? Am I right?" The crowd cheered and Kyuubi held his hand up and shook his head at the lame answer. "Alright, Itachi same question."

Itachi looked up at all the glares and took in a deep breath. "Well first off, it is not okay to skip class. What the students need to realize is that they are missing out on getting an education, if they don't attend classes then they won't be able to graduate, and then they need to think to themselves, what do I really want to be? Do I want to be receiving all my money from mom and dad all the time, or do I want to make history for myself. I know that I want to do the latter. I think that in order to help students understand how important an education is that if they are caught sluffing five times, then there will be a notice sent home to parents in which the parents will cut off all money supplies to the students and make them do service for the school, see what they'll be doing if they don't receive a good education."

Kyuubi smiled at the answer but most of the students were booing, Kabuto smirked, "Yeah and this is coming from the boy who gets ALL of his money from mommy and daddy." The audience laughed and Itachi looked around at everyone worriedly.

Kyuubi took out a sling shot and fired a big bouncy ball at Kabuto. The other grabbed his leg in pain, "What was that for?"

"For speaking out of line, for the penalty you must run around the gym five times while avoiding getting hit with one of these pies we designed especially for you." Kabuto looked at the banana cream pies as Kyuubi licked them. "Delicious! Now… GO!" Kabuto couldn't react fast enough as pies were being thrown at him from all over.

His suit was soon covered in the cream and he looked at Kyuubi who was eating one of the pies that wasn't thrown. "This was a rental!"

Kyuubi looked at him with sad eyes, "Oh I'm sorry… Maybe you should go talk to Vice Principal to see if he'll kiss it all better." The audience laughed a bit and Kyuubi smiled as he changed into his next crazy outfit, this time he put on an inner tube, goggles and snorkel gear.

"Okay, next question goes to Itachi, due to budget cuts in the school we may have to cancel some of our sports teams this year in order to fund the reconstruction of the north building. What would you do to save the sports teams?"

Itachi, still a little worried, spoke up, "I think that we should hold fund raisers to help fund the reconstruction of the north end of the building, this way we'll be able to get the sports teams up and running and still be able to get them new gear, but then we'd also have the money to help with the reconstruction. I think that extracurricular activities in a student life are good for students not only physically but mentally as well. Studies show that students who do an after school activity tend to be more focused and more committed to most things then other students." There were a few claps in the audience and even a few screams from the sports teams.

Kyuubi was pretending to be swimming around and he took out the snorkel, "Okay, Kabuto, same question." Kabuto looked around, still trying to get cream out of his suit, and smirked.

"I say we just let some sports teams be dropped off, at least the unimportant ones like track and field and karate and swimming. Those don't get fans anyways. That way we'll have enough money to fund the reconstruction and who knows maybe even be able to buy something for ourselves in the process."

The room was full of mumbling and not cheering this time as they discussed.

Kyuubi was changing into his next outfit as he nonchalantly tossed the snorkel away, and it "accidentally" hit Kabuto in the arm.

"The floor is now open for discussion, anyone who wants to ask a question may." There was a girl who came down and smiled at Itachi a little afraid. "Um, this question is for Itachi. All of the girls here are just dying to know, and our vote for you depends on this. Boxers or briefs?"

Itachi smiled a bit and laughed at the question with the rest of the audience, "Well my first choice is not really school appropriate if you know what I mean. But if I had to choose between them I'd have to say boxers all the way girls. I'm not and never have been a fan of the tighty whiteys." The girls all screamed in glee and the girl nodded nearly fainting at the way he said it, Itachi smirked a bit and Kyuubi just laughed his head off at the comment.

A guy then came up and said, "This one is for both of you, Kabuto said that he was going to do a change for the lunches and entertainment at this school, I want to know more about that and see what your inputs are as well."

Kyuubi nodded, "Alright, Kabuto you answer first."

Kabuto nodded and said, "Well I said that we're planning to change the lunch room so that you can get soda from the fountains and have lobsters or all your favorite dishes in the school. And then we could get some famous rock band to play at the school as well."

The guy held up his hands, "And where would we be getting the money to do this?"

"Out of the school budget of course, but if we go over then we could always go to the parents and ask for money. I mean this school is full of rich kids right?" The crowd was disappointed with the answer that some even started to boo.

Kyuubi was eating some more of the pie and he said, "Alright Itachi, same question."

Itachi nodded and took the mic into his hands and began walking around. "Well first of all to use the school's budget on something like that it ridiculous, we should be using it to put on class trips, fund our music and art programs and even for school fairs. And if we want entertainment, keep your eyes out for school musicals or plays, or symphony concerts, or art shows. Things that are here from our school, that don't take money from your parents to see. We don't need fancy rock bands, or soda coming out of our water fountains, what we need to school unity, and by attending stuff that goes on here at this school we'll be able to get that. It isn't a matter of money, it's a matter of making friends, and keeping them here at this school, to get precious memories that will last a lifetime."

Kyuubi looked at the clock and said, "Alright each of you has a minimum of thirty seconds for your closing statements and your speech. You have a time limit of five minutes. Or otherwise it's a penalty."

Kabuto took the mic, "Well students, I just want to say that you need to remember this guy. I may not be able to give you everything I said, but think hard about him." He said pointing a finger at Itachi, "Do you really want a boy who has harems of prostitutes in his house, a house full of yakuza to be your class president. He'll most likely take you down and make you join his syndicate. Would you really want that? Not only that but he's been in an insane asylum for a year, do you want that? Do you want an insane person calling the shots? There's him… and then there's me. I am the better choice because I won't force you to do anything. I will only ask that you vote for me and make the right choice. Think about your safety." He put his mic back and sat down smugly as there were claps in the audience. Itachi was once again under pressure.

Itachi took his mic towards his mouth and gulped a bit, "Fellow students, it is true. I belong to a syndicate. If you're afraid of what will happen if you don't vote for me, don't be. I'm not in this campaign for fame or glory, I'm not in it for any special reason. I just want to show the world that I am more to what my family is, more to what this syndicate is. I've seen things, and been through things that I hope none of you ever have to go through, I want to do this to protect you from harm. If elected president I will make sure the halls are safer, I will make sure that you feel safe in this school. If I have to break every bone in my body to make you see that, I will. I want you to enjoy your high school life, and I want you to look past these differences. We all have differences and we need to learn that our lives aren't perfect, if they were then they would be nothing more than a walk through the park. There would be no fun, no adventure, no excitement. I promise you that if elected I will help you enjoy your time in high school. Believe what you want about me, but I want you to know the true me, that I'm much more than any of these lies that were spread, that I can try my best to make you happy and safe. Look past the differences in life, and learn to embrace something new. Thank you." He put the microphone back into place and the room was silent.

Then there was one set of clapping, it came from Kyuubi, and then from his friends, and then the whole audience was in applause for the Uchiha. Even a few whistles here and there were called out to him. Bowing towards them he felt something cold go past his hair. Reaching up he could some cream in his hair. When he turned around he was met face first with cream pie. The audience watched as he took the tin off to see the culprit. Kyuubi was standing there with a smug look on his face and Itachi grinned at him. He took some cream off his face and threw it at the senior hitting him in the face. It was then a running around the gym to avoid getting hit. Deidara went and took a microphone once again, "Well there you have it students, go back to your home rooms and fill out who you want to be your new class president."

--

Itachi was waiting in the class room with his entourage of friends. They were awaiting the announcement of who the class president would be. Kisame sat beside him and patted him on the back, "There's no need to worry Itachi, you're going to win for sure. And when you do we'll have a big party at your place."

The announcer buzzed and they could hear a spry young teenager over the intercom, it was one of the student government members. "Hello there students, the votes are in for the sophomore class president. And the winner is…." It was silent for the longest while. Perhaps the longest ten seconds of Itachi's life.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!!!" People could hear for miles around with how loud they yelled, but what made the students all laugh was a yell of "yes!" and "what?!" in the background. It was most likely the principal and vice principal fighting over the campaign. Itachi was surrounded by his friends telling him how great it was that he was elected.

Itachi couldn't believe it, was it rigged, did they all really vote for him? The only thing he could feel was happiness that he was accepted and a cocky attitude.

_Now I get to spend EVERY day with Kyuubi. There's no way he can escape me now. Hehhehheh…._

_Now that I think about it,_ Itachi thought to himself, "I do think like a stalker…"

"What was that?" Sasori asked him as Itachi accidentally mumbled his thoughts. The new class president shook his head out of his thought. "Oh it's nothing…"

_Nothing at all… heheheheheheheh…._

**TBC**

Ah, what drama, what excitement. Didn't see that coming did ya? (it was obvious who was going to win from the beginning (gets shot)) Ah the old "soda in the fountains, and rock bands" tactic. Yeah. It's not common to hear in class elections today but hey, the story must go on.

Sorry for the wait guys, I just never had the inspiration to continue but now it's coming back. Thanks for your support!

**Next Chapter:** Things get heated on the track field as a surprise comes from Kyuubi to Itachi and vice versa. What is it? And what exactly is on that folder that Kyuubi keeps looking at? Find out next time. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for not updating… College work was piling up and I was participating in NaNoWriMo this year which tells you to stop writing anything that would make you quit writing. So here we are, expect faster updates because I'm in a writing mood and I'm on winter break! YAY!!!

**Disclaimer/Warning**: I don't own Itachi or Kyuubi or any other character in this story. I'm just responsible for the plot, and in case you haven't noticed this is a yaoi.

**Chapter 7  
**_**You can never outrun your feelings, unless you remove your heart.**_

"Itachi!" Said boy heard before an eraser flew right into his face. He still wasn't used to the whole student government thing and had been found to snooze off during the 6th period class. Kyuubi on the other hand was always diligent in his work as the student body president and found it quite annoying when people wouldn't pay attention during meetings. So instead of quietly going up to them and nudging them awake with a "Hey, wake up silly", he decided to throw erasers, markers, anything convenient at the person who wasn't paying attention to everything.

Itachi rubbed his face carefully; he had learned over the past couple of days in student government that Kyuubi had a good throwing arm and that if he wanted to he could break some part of your face with anything he threw. Itachi looked at the red-head who was clearly not happy at the moment. The other students were chuckling a bit at the whole ordeal and Itachi waved to the senior with the back of his hand, indicating that he should continue. Kyuubi was infuriated with the action.

"Itachi-kun, if you're not going to take this seriously then I'll have to ask you to leave." Kyuubi said, the glare that was plastered to his face never wavering. Itachi smirked and laid his face in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"Oh, and miss this? No, I think I'll stay." Kyuubi turned and began addressing the things that needed to be completed. Itachi began staring at the back of the teenager and noticed his eyes travelling south towards his butt. Itachi couldn't help it he'd been doing it the past couple of days. Kyuubi had a very nicely toned body from training it with both Track and Karate. His muscles were developed but not huge like a beefy man, more like a guy who took good care of his body.

Itachi listened as the bell rang releasing the students from their final class. Itachi secretly swore and thanked any higher being for letting the class be over. Now they were going to be going to the track field for practice and he'd get to see Kyuubi's body better.

Kyuubi walked over to the sophomore with a look of worry and anger on his face. "Are you alright, did I throw it too hard this time?" Itachi shook his head and felt the other whack him with his folder, "You really need to pay attention more. This is important business that we're talking about. We all need to work hard together and I can't have anyone slacking off on me."

Itachi nodded with little to no interest. He really wasn't in student government for anything other than to be closer to Kyuubi. It was the same reason he joined the track team. He really didn't care for running he just liked the opportunity to see Kyuubi naked in the locker rooms and in his shorts on the field.

Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's arm and began dragging him out into the hallway and in the general direction of the track field. Kyuubi let go of his arm as soon as they were out in the hall but kept close to him always looking at his folder, sadness filling his gaze.

"Oi, Itachi-kun," Kyuubi began, "Are you really okay?"

Itachi nodded and laughed, "Seriously, I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much about me." A smile filled the others face. "Good, I was worried."

They entered the south buildings that led to the locker rooms. The swim team was just getting ready for practice along with the track team. Itachi's friend Kisame waved to him as they entered. Itachi cursed a little bit, when it came to conversations with "fish boy" as they all liked to call them, it was harder to stop then a conversation with Deidara.

"Hey Itachi, how are ya? Classes okay? Training okay? We have a meet coming up soon and it's going to be awesome are you going to go?" He kept asking all these questions and Itachi tried looking around the tall man to see Kyuubi but his chance to see the others body was taken by the other standing in his way.

"Hey Kisame?" Itachi asked and then punched the other in the gut, "You need to go to practice now. Bye." He said letting the conversation fall, he was after all missing valuable Kyuubi-chan time.

Kyuubi was already in his shorts and shirt by the time Itachi made it to the benches. Itachi secretly swore that he would kill the next person who made him miss his time with Kyuubi. Kyuubi, who was humming slightly, was redoing his braid and it was only then that Itachi realized just how long and beautiful the others hair was.

The senior looked at Itachi and laughed a bit, Itachi wondered what could be so funny. "What is it?"

Kyuubi shook his head, "Oh nothing, I was just thinking of you with a braid. Nah, that wouldn't work too well with you." Kyuubi said waiting for the other to get ready. Once they were they headed out to the track field Kyuubi ran over to his team while Itachi ran over to Gai-sensei who was beginning warm ups.

"Itachi-kun, you're late! I want you to run one more lap than anyone else."

Itachi nodded and began running laps around the track. Kyuubi would cheer him on when he passed and then would go back to the sprinters. "Okay! You guys need to do six one-hundred meter dashes, four two-hundred meter dashes, and two four-hundred meter dashes. And I want you to push yourself harder and harder each time you do it. Instead of one-hundred percent commitment make it one-hundred and twenty!" The team all yelled "yes sir!" and went to work on the training. Kyuubi started on his four hundreds by running around the track with Itachi, "Hey Itachi!"

Itachi and Kyuubi both learned that with how fast Itachi ran it helped Kyuubi condition himself for his long distance sprints. Kyuubi and Itachi were turning out to look like close friends to other people around them and it made sense to them as well. They were both the presidents of their respected classes, they were both very athletic and they were both well known in the school. They had more in common in other people's eyes than in their own.

Kyuubi allowed Itachi to go off on his running and began his sprints for his other things. Gai-sensei looked at the two and grinned a bit. "Hey, Itachi-kun, Kyuubi-kun, could you come here for a moment?"

They both ran over to Gai and nodded, "Yes what is it?" they said at the same time making Kyuubi blush a little.

"You two seem to get along quite well, don't you?"

They both nodded carefully, not really sure of the others reaction. Gai-sensei laughed a bit showing off his teeth, "Yes, well. I need you two to work on a relay. Do you think you could do that for me?"

Kyuubi looked a little worried, "It depends on what kind of relay. I'm no good with long distance running."

"And I'm no good with short distance running." Itachi said. Gai gave them a thumbs up and said, "No worries, I took that into account. I will have you doing a two by four-hundred." Kyuubi still looked a little worried.

"I'm still no good with my long distance sprints." He said and Itachi held his arm, kind of tugging on it. "No worries, we'll train together."

Kyuubi smiled and nodded as they began to get on the track again, "You would think after three years of this I would be able to run faster on my four-hundreds."

Itachi laughed, "Well you're a short distance sprinter. You just need a little help and encouragement. So should we practice passing a baton?"

Kyuubi nodded and headed off to the supply closet to find a baton while Itachi waited looking at the sky. Now he'd get even more time to spend with Kyuubi. Practicing their running with each other and getting to be so close to the other every single day (maybe even touch hands every once in a while). Everything was just going perfectly.

"-kun…Itachi-kun!" Itachi looked to who was calling his name to see Kyuubi with a gold baton in his hand. "Well should we get started?"

Itachi nodded and they began with their sprints on four hundreds, Itachi clearly beating the other every time. Kyuubi was soon exhausted from the workout and leaning against the fence post, "How you do this every day is amazing to me Itachi-kun." Itachi laughed, "Are you kidding? We just sprinted sixteen-hundred meters and you're complimenting me? I'm actually quite amazed. You've done pretty well today Kyuubi-kun."

Kyuubi leaned his head back, "Really, tell me your secret!"

Itachi laughed and leaned against the fence post, "The secret to this is to train your body hard like we're doing now, keep training it, and don't let your start off sprint slow you down in the end. Save enough energy to sprint that last one hundred meters and don't slow down until after you're finished."

Kyuubi looked at the other and laughed a bit, "I can't believe I'm taking advice from a sophomore. But hey, it makes sense; it's just like my dashes." Kyuubi thought on this for a bit looking up at the clouds.

"Well we obviously know who's going to be the finishing leg of the race." Kyuubi said tiredly. "You'll be able to pick up any ground I've lost."

"Really," Itachi started, stretching his legs a bit, "I was thinking that I should be the start, that way it gives you a good head start from all the others." Kyuubi thought on this for a moment. "You're right. It would help me a lot." Itachi was standing up straight while Kyuubi was still leaned against the fence. The younger boy was bouncing trying to keep himself active in case they decided to run again and the older boy glared at him. "Stop that, you're just making fun of me now."

Itachi laughed and began running again, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Kyuubi began sprinting after him and eventually dragged him into the grass. The red head eventually tackled the other to the ground and was straddling his chest holding the brunettes hands down to the ground with his own. Kyuubi leaned his face in closer and grinned. "That's what I'm going to do about it."

Itachi was very close to blushing at the sight. He could feel Kyuubi's lower regions brushing against his chest, though not hard at all he could clearly feel how big the senior was. Itachi gulped as he saw the face so close to him, it was so beautiful. The red eyes glowed with light and his hair framed his face, he was like an angel with the bright sun casting a light around his head.

Kyuubi chuckled a bit and began to get up before Itachi pushed him to the ground instead; the tackler gave him a cocky look. It was all going perfectly, now if only he could get a kiss in there then he would finally let the senior boy know of his feelings.

Itachi leaned in a bit, bringing the proximity of the two bodies closer, his mouth hovering just above the others. Itachi's eyes never lost contact with Kyuubi's own confused ones as he swooped down almost getting a kiss out of the other.

I say almost because at that moment something decided to start beeping rather rapidly. Kyuubi pushed the other off of him and looked at his watch a bit. Worry instantly filled his face. "Oh no…" He said before he began heading off towards the lockers at a rather fast pace.

Itachi was soon after him, what made him so troubled that he would run that fast? Kyuubi was hurriedly putting things into his bag and was out the door before Itachi could even ask what the matter was. Itachi looked around a bit, seeing if it was just an illusion before his eyes fell upon the binder that was always in the seniors arms. He wouldn't have forgotten it. He then saw the binder as a window of opportunity. He would go to Kyuubi's house and return the binder to him and be able to meet his father, and also he'd be able to hang out in Kyuubi's room, drink a few drinks with the other and then later on after a couple of visits they'd be in bed making out, then they'd be boyfriends and then they'd be together forever. It seemed like the perfect plan in the sophomore's head.

Getting into his everyday clothes he picked up the binder and began walking outside. He was about to the school gate when he got curious as to what was in the binder or what it was that had Kyuubi glued to it._ It wouldn't hurt to look right? I mean it's just a binder._

Itachi opened the folder and was instantly shocked by what he saw, inside there were pictures of the famous actor Uzumaki Arashi and the famous rock singer Sabaku Shukaku from the band _Tailed Beast_. Itachi didn't listen to their music often; he'd only heard a few songs. Next to both the pictures were notes saying "I love you" and "I want to see you" etcetera. Who knew that Kyuubi was a fanboy inside? It did give away something though; it did tell Itachi that Kyuubi did like men. He looked further into the folder and saw Kyuubi's class schedule and homework. Other than that it was a pretty boring folder. Itachi closed it and looked on the outside. The front cover only hand a small print saying, _Property of Namikaze Kyuubi. If found, please return to 5456 Jun Avenue._

_Perfect, now I have his address._ Itachi thought as he looked at the back of the folder. He nearly dropped it when he saw what was there. It was a list of duties that he was supposed to do, and acts he was supposed to take in case of a medical emergency for a guy named Namikaze Sarutobi. _That must be his father. I mean he did say that Orochimaru was his oldest brother, so this guy must be really old._ Itachi looked at more of the information. Most of the things were stuff that Kyuubi needed to do for that day. He had everything planned out to the last second of how to take care of his father.

On the bottom right corner Itachi caught sight of something. It was a list for different meanings to his watch's beeps, which incidentally it wasn't a watch but more of a pager or some new high tech medical device that would keep Kyuubi informed on his father's condition. One beep usually meant he was fine, a couple of beeps meant that he was in pain, and many beeps meant that he needed medical attention. Itachi looked at the list of precautions for where Kyuubi would be if any of them were to go off.

Itachi looked through the list, for medical attention it meant that Kyuubi was to go home straight away while calling for an ambulance. Itachi noticed flashing lights and sirens as an ambulance went whirling down the street at a fast pace. Itachi then knew that that was the ambulance for Kyuubi's father.

Itachi followed after it and soon came upon a small dojo. The name plate read Namikaze and Kyuubi was standing in front holding someone's hand as he was being wheeled off into the ambulance.

"Kyuu-chan I'll be alright. You just teach the class okay?"

Kyuubi shook his head, "No, I'll go to the hospital with you." Sarutobi, if Itachi remembered correctly, shook his head and touched his sons face. "I'll be fine. You just go."

Kyuubi was about to retort when the medical personnel assured the teen that his father would be alright and that the hospital would inform him of his condition later on.

Kyuubi watched as the ambulance whirred away once again, he leaned against the wall and sighed a bit trying to not let the tears fall. He was still dressed in his workout clothes, his braid messed up from the run, the panting and the sweat still apparent on his body. Kyuubi closed his eyes trying to keep himself from crying, it wasn't working though. It was only until he heard some footsteps that he looked up to see Itachi in front of him. Kyuubi saw the folder and was instantly in Itachi's arms crying his eyes out.

Itachi held onto him the best he could and tried to comfort the poor boy. "Itachi I don't know what to do…" Itachi hugged him even tighter, rocking him back and forth as if to soothe him. Itachi didn't really know what to do in a situation like this.

Kyuubi looked at him and smiled, "Thank you… Sorry you had to see that." He said wiping the tears from his eyes. Itachi shook his head, "It's alright. You forgot your binder at school so I decided to deliver it to you."

Kyuubi looked at the folder lovingly and touched it, "Thank you, this folder is my life. Without it I think I'd go crazy." Looking around for a bit Kyuubi grabbed the folder closer to him. "Um… Do you want to come in and have some tea? I mean you went out of your way and I don't have classes for another hour so…" He said with a blush on his face.

Itachi smiled, "Yeah I'd like that."

--

They sat around the table in the dining room for quite a while just sipping at the tea and talking briefly on some subjects. Kyuubi kept anxiously looking at the phone, hoping it would ring any moment. Itachi reached over the table and held Kyuubi's hand. "He'll be alright."

Kyuubi smiled weakly, "I hope so."

Itachi sipped at his tea once again before placing it down on the table, "If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with him?"

Kyuubi looked out the door to the backyard where a beautiful stone garden was laid, "He's just getting old I guess. He promised me he wouldn't die until he knew I could take care of myself, but I've been able to take care of myself since I was six. I just worry about him. He's the only relative that I love. Don't get me wrong, I like my brothers, but they're such a pain sometimes. I just wish they'd leave me alone."

"Why don't you like your brothers?" Itachi asked drinking a little more tea. Kyuubi shook his head still looking outside. "They want me to leave my dad. They say that he's too old to take care of me and that I should just leave him to die. They say they'd take better care of me then he could. But what they don't understand is that I don't want to leave my dad. He really can't take care of himself, and I refuse to put him in a nursing home."

Itachi was a little shocked, "I didn't know your family situation was so tense."

Kyuubi looked at him, "I try to keep my family situation buried so nobody will know; I'm not a fan of pity." Itachi shook his head, "I don't pity you Kyuubi. I truly want to know everything about you."

Kyuubi looked at him sorrowfully, "Why, why do you want to know me?" Itachi leaned across the table. "Because I love you…" (1)

Kyuubi looked shocked to say the least; he was frozen in his place with the look that he'd just seen a ghost. Itachi was a little worried, did he say something he wasn't supposed to, or maybe it was just the wrong place and time. He felt like he was in one of those cheep afternoon dramas that his mother was so in love with, he felt like smacking himself against the head with a frying pan for saying that to Kyuubi. Especially using the wrong phrasing for what he wanted to say.

Kyuubi stayed frozen for a little while longer before letting his face fall into a gentle smile. "I like you too Itachi, so from now on let's be friends okay?"

Itachi felt like his heart broke when he heard those words. Kyuubi had misunderstood his approach, he thought that he had said he 'liked' him but to Itachi he had meant it to say he 'loved' him. Friends… how could he ever just be friends with this beautiful boy?

_Wait…_Itachi thought for a moment, _this is perfect. If I become friends with him and always help him out he'll either a) think I'm a stalker weirdo and beat me up for it, or b) learn to love me back. It's all so brilliant I can just see us._ Itachi grinned to himself while Kyuubi stared at him weirdly.

"Itachi-kun, are you alright? You have a weird look on your face." Itachi looked at the other before he coughed a bit and apologized. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

They heard some noise coming from the area of the dojo and Kyuubi smiled a bit, "Well that's my class for today, you're welcome to stay a bit if you'd like." Itachi nodded, it was better than going back to his own house.

Itachi watched the entire practice; Kyuubi was very graceful when he did karate. His style was so fluid like and smooth that he reminded Itachi of a crane or a snake. Itachi himself was a black belt in the sport but never took a liking to it personally. He was taught it because he needed to learn to fight for himself. It was either that or book club gossip with his mother. He chose karate.

Kyuubi would always look to the wall where Itachi was seated for a moment before going back to his class. The class consisted of many students, mostly children ages 6-10 and some adults and teens that were on the karate team at school. Kyuubi and the other black belts taught the others the proper forms and techniques. Kyuubi looked at Itachi for a moment when he caught a glimpse of the other slightly airing out the moves himself.

"Tooru-kun, lead the children in their breathing exercises." One man nodded to the teen and began the children on breathing in deeply and concentrating on their core. Kyuubi walked over to the wall and smiled, "You know karate?"

Itachi nodded, "I've been taught a bit."

Kyuubi continued smiling, if Itachi hadn't known better he'd have said it was a flirtatious look, "Well we're going to go into sparring soon, do you want to take a shot at it?"

Itachi nodded getting up from his position and dusting himself off. When they began sparring it was all going good in the class. The students were practicing with one another very well. It was only until Kyuubi had his back turned that the students all decided to gang up on him. Kyuubi easily took out the white belts pretty fast and carefully so he wouldn't hurt them. It was only until the other belt levels came in that he started getting serious with them. Kyuubi took them all out to the best of his abilities and soon there was no one left to go after him.

Itachi was easily impressed with the work that the boy did. "Wow, you just took them right out now didn't you?"

Kyuubi smirked a bit before he heard the phone go off, "Um. Go on ahead and keep sparring I'll be right back."

Itachi watched Kyuubi leave the room and went over to another guy who was still on the floor to help him up. The man began to chuckle a bit, "And here I thought we had him. Well that's our foolishness for going up against him. He is after all a black belt 3rd Dan." Itachi's eyes widened, he hadn't been paying attention to Kyuubi's belt but to believe that he was already that high up.

"Wow. I didn't know; remind me never to piss him off." He said helping some other people up. They laughed, "Well his father owns the dojo, he's been taking lessons in here for as long as I can remember. I think Sarutobi-sensei said he started all of his sons off in the class when they were either four or five. I think Kyuubi-sensei is the only one who stuck it out all the way. So yeah, don't get on his bad side."

Itachi looked around the room at the damage that his friend had caused, the smaller students were still on the floor laughing about how cool Kyuubi was and some of the others were urging them to get back up. The man that he'd been talking to inquired of him, "So are you going to be joining the dojo soon? Kyuubi-sensei could always use another helping hand considering that Sarutobi-sensei is out."

Itachi shrugged, "Maybe, if I find it in me to join."

His mother had always wanted the best for him, so when it came to him learning martial arts then she flew in the world champion to teach him. But Kyuubi wasn't in it for fame, or showing off how cool he could be because he knew a few moves, he seemed to stick close to the ancient study of it being for honor and inner peace.

Kyuubi returned from the other room slightly shaky but instantly began teaching again. It was then that Itachi realized how mysterious Kyuubi could be and how he wanted to know more about his family and his life. Itachi knew that being his friend was the first step to making the older boy fall in love with him.

_Operation: Friendship (In progress)_

**TBC**

Aiyahh, I'm so tired. It's time for me to go sleep.

Oh by the way, in case some of you are wondering. Why Kyuubi says that he "Likes" Itachi instead of "loves" him you can sum it up into two different cultures. In English culture and phrasing if someone were to say that they love you, you can never know when it is really serious.

Example: "I love you man!" doesn't necessarily mean that they love you intimately, they're just being friendly. While saying "I love you" in a romantic situation would probably be considered an intimate love.

So that's reason number 1. Reason number 2 is in Japanese culture you have the word "Daisuki". Daisuki either translates as "like" or "love". Love is the generic phrasing like when you say "Oh I just LOVE cupcakes," (kapukeki ga DAISUKI) or in a way that it's said so commonly. Some people in fanficiton mistake the phrasing of the word "Daisuki" for "Aishiteru". That is clearly a mistake, "Aishiteru" is for when you are married or you are totally serious about this person. In Itachi's case he may seem like he's totally serious but trust me, would you go and declare undying love for someone just like that? I didn't think so. He knows what he's doing, just trust him.

If you know more about this then I do, then kudos to you, because you can actually follow me on it (or correct me. I'm perfectly fine with that. My good friend, a third year Japanese student at my university, just taught it to me.) And for those of you who didn't know, more power to you.

**Next Chapter:** The national high school athletic invitational is coming up, but Kyuubi refuses to compete. Can Itachi convince him otherwise?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much everyone!

**Chapter 8  
**_**Problems are only opportunities with thorns on them**_

It had been growing close to the beginning of June; the hot sun was bearing down on them on the track field as the track meet was just about to begin. It was the 5th track meet of the season and Itachi was starting to get used to the feeling of them.

The plans for the team were going up and Itachi looked to see what races he was doing. He was going to do the 1600, 5,000 and 10,000 meter runs along with his 2 by 400 run with Kyuubi. Kyuubi had been getting better at running longer distances but was still lacking the finesse. They had done pretty well in their first race and had gradually been getting better together. Itachi was warned however not to get too used to sprinting because he still needed to condition his body for the long distance races.

The events went smoothly, Itachi's events hadn't even come up yet and he had been watching all the sprinting events. Kyuubi had won all of his events and now it was time to do the relays. Itachi smirked as he held the baton in his hands. This was going to be a piece of cake.

He got into position as he waited for the gun to sound, when it went off Itachi began sprinting. He learned in the previous races to not over exert himself in the first 100 meters, but not to take it easy either. Itachi had learned his speed for sprinting and was now running to the point where his lungs burned with excitement, adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He could see Kyuubi lining up as he reached the third corner. He sprinted the last 100 meters to his partner in which his partner began running at the correct pace. Itachi knew that practicing their running would help improve their skill, Itachi passed the baton onto his partner and Kyuubi was off. Itachi ran off the field and looked to see his progress. It was only 10 seconds later that the others were starting to hand their batons off. He knew Kyuubi had to push himself, and Kyuubi knew this too. Kyuubi was already passed the second curve and was now running straight down the path to the third. Itachi watched in anticipation as Kyuubi rounded the third with another student right on his tail. The last 100 meters everyone in the crowd was silent, who knew that was going to happen or who was going to win.

It was a photo finish.

As they waited for the results Kyuubi panted next to a fence, "I think I'm going to hurl."

Itachi patted his back lightly, "You did great out there, sorry I wasn't faster."

Kyuubi shook his head, "Sorry _I_ wasn't faster…"

They listened as the megaphone sounded off, "The winning pair for the two by four-hundred is Konoha High School, with a score of forty-five point zero eight seconds. The second place team is Kubishima High School with a score of forty-five point ten seconds. Third…" it went on but Itachi didn't care because Kyuubi was in his arms hugging him.

"We did it! We won our first race together!" Itachi couldn't hear anything else besides the happiness in Kyuubi's voice. Itachi smirked and nodded to show the other that he was happy as well.

"Will all the long distance racers please line up? The sixteen hundred meter race will begin shortly." Itachi pried himself from the others arms. Kyuubi was blushing now after he realized what he had done.

Gai-sensei walked up to the both of them and congratulated them on a job well done. "Itachi, I want you to race this race and the ten-thousand meter okay?" Itachi nodded and went to line up. Kyuubi stood on the field and yelled, "Good luck Itachi-san!"

As Itachi left the coach and the senior, Gai-sensei looked at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi-kun, may I speak with you about something?" Kyuubi nodded and Gai walked off with him somewhere.

"The winner of the ten thousand meter race is Yamanaka Ryuichi from Sakura High with a total time of twenty four minutes and forty-four seconds, second place…" Itachi really didn't care. He was worn out and he was ready to fall to the ground. Never before had he done so much running in one day. Kyuubi walked over to him and helped him over to a bench. "You did great out there. Fourth place isn't so bad. I got a ton of those when I was your age." Kyuubi said trying to cheer him up. Itachi however wasn't so cheerful, he was trying to impress Kyuubi.

Gai-sensei walked over to the team and congratulated them on a job well done. "Itachi, perhaps we should let you just run the long distance races. We can get another team set up for the relays." Itachi shook his head, "No I'll be fine, I just need to keep getting used to it."

"You sure?"

Itachi nodded and Gai looked worried at him. "Alright, if you say so. Kyuubi, I want you to be at the top of your game when it comes to the one hundreds so you take it easy."

Kyuubi nodded and said nothing as the track meet was over. He didn't even say anything on their walk home.

Itachi wandered the hallways looking for Kyuubi. It had kept him up all night long that Kyuubi hadn't talked to him on their way home the other day, he wondered if he did something wrong. Itachi looked around the corner and then spotted Kyuubi talking to Kakashi-sensei.

"Kyuubi-kun, how is everything going? Is Anko still pestering you about your grades?" Kyuubi glared at his grades.

"No Kakashi-sensei, my grades have drastically improved actually, take a look for yourself." Kakashi took the paper and looked over it. His lazy eyes skimmed over the paper and looked at another one Kyuubi provided.

"Well it has only been two weeks, and even with these weekly report cards you can't expect anything." Kyuubi folded his arms and stared angrily.

"How does one go from a C to an A in ONE week?" Kakashi looked at him confused and slightly shocked that the senior boy would burst out like that.

"Would you tell the Vice Principal at your next meeting that I'm grateful that he's looking out for me, but would he leave my grades alone? I want to earn them by myself, and if they stay bad then I'll get a tutor." Kyuubi actually looked sad for a moment, "I mean what's the point in going into that career if all I do is cheat my way to the top?"

Kakashi placed a hand on Kyuubi's head and ruffled the hairs. "You're a good kid Kyuubi. Don't try to overdo yourself though, you're still very young and have your whole life ahead of you." Kyuubi nodded. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Later on at track practice, the whole team was called over by Gai-sensei. "Alright team, gather round." As everyone filed in he gave a huge smile. "As you all know Kyuubi-kun is the captain of both the track and karate teams. It's a lot of work for just one person so we decided to announce the co-captain of the track team. The co-captain shall be in charge of the long distance team and coordinating what races people will be running for events. Everyone meet the co-captain, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi was shocked, like everyone else on the team. They didn't even tell him in advance about this news so he just stood there looking shocked. The team all nodded and congratulated him on the position. He did however overhear some people saying, "Go figure, Itachi always gets the higher positions. It's just because he can run fast, no big deal."

Itachi looked towards Kyuubi who just smiled and walked away. Was this the reason Kyuubi wasn't saying anything to him? Was he trying to keep it a secret, or was he too angry in who Gai-sensei chose?

Kyuubi began running his laps around the field. Once he stopped he walked over to the bench to get his water for a quick break.

Gai-sensei walked over to Kyuubi with a huge smile on his face, a sort of smile that said he was up to something. "Great job Kyuubi-kun! You're doing great, as always. By the way, I have a question for you." Kyuubi nodded taking a towel off the stands and wiping his face.

"Yes Gai-sensei?" Gai smiled brightly and held out an envelope, Kyuubi opened it up, it said: _National Sports Tournament Invitation to: Namikaze Kyuubi, in the events of Track, and Karate. _ His smile beamed at knowing he qualified for the event, but when realization hit him his eyes fell and his smile became a frown.

Sighing deeply he looked at Gai and began fiddling with the bracelet around his wrist, "I'm sorry Gai-sensei. As always I would love to attend but with my father…" Gai held up and hand, sad himself, "I'm sorry to hear that Kyuubi. The last two years you've said the same thing, and this would really help you get into university."

Itachi listened to all of this, stunned and sad beyond belief. Here was his love not being able to go to an event he'd worked so hard for because of a family situation. Itachi wished he could do something.

Then it hit him and he smiled, getting up from the ground he walked over and placed a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder. "No need to worry Gai-sensei, Kyuubi will most definitely be attending."

Kyuubi looked at him with a shocked and offended face, "You can't make decisions for me Itachi! If I say I'm not going then I'm not going!"

Itachi held up his hands and looked at Gai once more, "I'll talk with him about it, get things arranged and all that. He'll have his final answer by tomorrow." Itachi took Kyuubi's wrist and began walking away. Kyuubi was struggling the entire time trying to get free.

"Will you let go of me?" Itachi turned around and held Kyuubi in place. "At least listen to my reasoning."

"Why? You don't even know my family situation! I thought you would understand, but obviously you don't! The only thing you know is that my father is sick. I would love more than anything to go to this event, but I just can't. Now just leave me alone!" Kyuubi ran down the track towards the locker rooms, trying his hardest not to show his disappointment. Itachi quickly turned around and stretched out a hand towards the other who was long gone. "Kyuubi…. Wait…"

Kyuubi remained emotionless on his walk home, he had left practice early so he wouldn't have to deal with Itachi anymore. He had a karate class to teach today and had to get dinner started for his dad. Looking down at the list on his binder he saw the list of food he needed to buy for the week. Looking in his wallet he found he had just enough to get the food he needed. Seeing the invitation once again he sighed and headed to the market.

"I really should just give up. I'd never be able to attend it anyways."

Getting all of the food that he needed he walked home with a sack in hand. Opening the door he yelled, "Father I'm home!" Hearing laughing from the living room he took off his shoes carefully and went into the room to see his father kneeling on the ground with Itachi off to his side. They were staring at a picture album.

"This was when Kyuubi was five years old, he's holding his nephew right there. He's my adorable little son… I mean I have eight others, but he's the cutest of all of them."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. He really is cute." Kyuubi looked flustered and angry all at the same time.

"What are you doing here Itachi?"

The old man smiled at Kyuubi, "Welcome home Kyuubi, how are you today? Young Itachi here was just looking at some old pictures with me."

Kyuubi glared at the other while Itachi pulled an innocent face. Kyuubi sighed angrily, "I'll put on some tea."

Sarutobi shook his head, "He's so grown up, he used to be a cute little boy but now he's so serious about everything he does."

Itachi looked at the old pictures and smiled, "I think he still is a young boy inside, but he knows that he needs to be mature to handle his life right now, if that's okay to say." He questioned not sure if his statement offended the older man. Sarutobi just chuckled, "I know that. He's been like this ever since his mother passed away and his brothers moved out. He cooks, cleans, does everything for me. I feel a little heartbroken not doing a thing in return for him." He said taking out a pipe and lighting it.

Itachi shook his head, "No, you're doing a wonderful job in raising him. He's very mature, and very nice to everyone, you're doing a great job."

Sarutobi laughed a bit and took a puff of his pipe, "Yes, I guess you're right."

Kyuubi came back in with the tea and his eyes became wide. Setting down the tea quickly he took the pipe from his father, "Father, you remember what the doctor said, no more smoking!"

"But Kyuubi that was the good tobacco… Let me have at least one more puff, please?"

"No." Kyuubi said sternly and got up from his position again. "I'm going to get your medicine now, you'd better not take out another pipe while I'm gone."

Sarutobi shooed him out of the room and sighed, "Honestly, I can't do anything fun now that I'm getting old."

Itachi laughed and continued to look at the pictures, Kyuubi really was a cute child. He was amazed at the quality of the photos, Itachi was a photographer himself but he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone. They must've been taken professionally by someone who knew their way around a camera.

Sarutobi looked at Itachi for a moment and then asked, "So you said that there was an event of some kind coming up?"

Itachi nodded and took out an envelope that Gai-sensei gave to him. "It's for the National events. Kyuubi qualified for track and karate but says that he can't go. Gai-sensei says that it would look good on his applications to universities and that he refused the offer the past two years. I really think he should go to it."

Sarutobi looked at the letter and nodded, agreeing with Itachi. "You're right. But we both know he would never go as long as I'm in the picture."

Itachi nodded carefully, trying not to make it seem like he was there to kill the old man. "This is why I'm offering to let you stay at my house while he attends the trip."

Sarutobi chuckled a bit, "Really? Getting to stay at another person's house for a while sounds pretty exciting. But he still wouldn't go for it."

Itachi agreed, "Yes, which is why I'm here to tell you that at my house there will be medical personnel there at all times to take care of you. My mother would be more than glad to hang out with you and my father has already approved it."

Sarutobi nodded greatly, "Now that he'd HAVE to agree to."

"I only wish it was that easy, you'll have to assure him that you'll be fine though. But as I said the choice is yours."

Sarutobi smiled, "I would love to. Kyuubi needs to stop worrying about me and live his own life. I'll talk to him tonight."

Itachi smiled and got up from his seat to bow to the man. "Thank you Namikaze-san."

Sarutobi waved him off informing Itachi that he was finished speaking. Itachi grabbed his bag and left the house. Kyuubi came out with a few snacks and a small packet of pills. "Father, where did Itachi go?"

"Home I guess."

Kyuubi seemed a little sad about something so Sarutobi asked, "What's the matter, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi sat down next to his father, "I… guess I was just expecting him to stay a little longer. Oh well, here are your pills."

Sarutobi took the pills reluctantly but looked at his son straight in the eyes. "Kyuubi I want to discuss something with you…"

Itachi came to school the next day by car, since he woke up late and began walking down the halls. Sitting down in the empty homeroom class, he laid his head down and began to drift off. When he felt his shoulder being tapped on he was about to snap at them but saw Kyuubi smiling at him. Itachi smiled back, "Hey, how are you?"

Kyuubi kept smiling and set his hand on top of Itachi's, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Were the only words he uttered before the bell rang and people began filing in; Itachi held a hand to his face and looked towards Kyuubi who was blushing madly, realizing what he just did. Itachi smirked a bit.

_Operation Friendship: Near completion_

_Operation Love: In-progress._

**TBC**

Wow, that was fun, wasn't it? Is Kyuubi in love with our main man? Well let's see what's in store for the next chapter.

Reviews are accepted by everyone.

**Next chapter:**__Kyuubi and Itachi are off to the National event. Kyuubi becomes scared, but what exactly does Itachi's dad have to do with it? What exactly will be going on at the event? Find out next chapter.


End file.
